Un Chakram nommé Désir
by galilab
Summary: Suite à une petite erreur d'Hypnose, l'équipage des pirates au Chapeau De Paille se retrouve avec une nouvelle membre un peu bizarre... ZoroXTashigi, présence de Jango l'Hypnotiseur. Délire à tous les étages!
1. Introduction

**Un Chakram nommé Désir**

_MANGA :_ One Piece, de Eichiro Oda

_PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX:_ Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Tashigi, Jango l'Hypnotiseur

_PERSONNAGES SECONDAIRES:_ Mr 2, Smoker, Ace, Johnny, Yosaku, etc.…

_CONTENU:_ Humour et Action!! Les amateurs du ZoroXTashigi y trouveront également leur bonheur niveau Romance, mais ça ne prend pas trop de place. Sanji passera son temps à tomber en pâmoison devant toutes les filles de l'histoire, mais il ne sera pas casé… Désolé!!

_SITUATION DANS LE MANGA: _Après l'amerrissage un peu « Rock'n'roll » du Going Merry dans la place forte G8 et leur évasion de justesse. L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille prend un peu de repos sur une île de la Grande Voie, ZaïJian, célèbre pour ses brasseries et ses abattoirs et donc un lieu de mouillage plesbicité par la quasi totalité de la partie masculine de l'équipage. Par Chance, ils y retrouvent également de vieilles connaissances, tel Jango l'Hypnotiseur (_récemment déserteur de la Marine_) et Mr 2 (_évadé de fraîche date, et en pleine forme_). Mais comme vous vous en doutez, ce port assez connu est également fréquenté par la marine, et par un concours de circonstances bien digne de Monkey D. Luffy l'équipage et ses amis se retrouvent coursés par la Marine dans toute l'île. Je vous propose de rejoindre cette histoire au moment où les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille se frayent un chemin vers le Going Merry, alors que sur un quai peu éloigné le Capitaine Smoker et le sergent-chef Tashigi débarquent, bien décidés à mettre aux fers cette joyeuse bande…

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: _pour ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas en armes orientales, un Chakram est un disque de métal tranchant utilisé pour le combat rapproché ou la moyenne distance. Dans One Piece, le Chakram est l'arme dont se sert Jango, à ceci près qu'il en a deux, accrochés au bout d'un filin, et qu'il s'en sert comme pendule pour hypnotiser les gens.


	2. One Two Zoro!

**One…Two…Zoro !**

« Halte!

-Rendez vous, sales pirates !

-Ils sont là ! Envoyez du renfort !

-MAIS POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE CA SE FINISSE COMME CA ? »

Tout en esquivant de leur mieux les balles qui sifflaient autour d'eux, les pirates au Chapeau de Paille couraient comme des dératés vers leur salut : le Going Merry, amarré sur un quai discret, un peu plus loin. Courant comme des dératés, Nami hurlait de frustration, Sanji se proposait de la porter, Usopp et Chopper étaient au bord des larmes, Zoro donnait l'impression de vouloir se faire hara-kiri sur le champ, Luffy riait aux éclats et Robin se taisait, comme à son habitude.

Au demeurant, la question de Nami se justifiait : Le Going Merry avait été ancré dans un quai désert, l'équipage avait fait des merveilles pour passer inaperçu et de plus la Marine, bien que présente, semblait assez détendue et peu disposée à chercher la bagarre. Mais malgré cela, l'inénarrable capitaine au Chapeau de Paille s'était néanmoins débrouillé pour lancer à leurs trousses la quasi-totalité des soldats des environs, simplement parce que les marines attablés dans le restaurant en face du leur avaient une plus grosse portion de viande que la sienne, et qu'il était allé leur en demander.

Renversant sur leur passage étalages ou passants ne s'étant pas écartés assez vite, les sept pirates eurent tout d'un coup la surprise de voir Jango l'Hypnotiseur arriver en courant…

Mais dans le sens inverse au leur !

« Jango ! Mais où vas-tu ? On a la moitié de la marine collée au train ! s'écria Luffy, tout sourire.

-Ah oui ? Haleta Jango en les dépassant à toute berzingue. Ça tombe bien, parce que je vous amène l'autre moitié !

-Euh… Là, on est mal, murmura Usopp en apercevant la meute de soldats tourner le coin d'où venait Jango.

-Dispersez vous ! Cria Nami. On se retrouve au bateau ! »

L'équipage s'égailla aussitôt dans les ruelles avoisinantes, serré de près par les marines brandissant diverses choses tranchantes et contondantes.

* * *

**Quelques pâtés de maison plus loin**_…_

« Sergent-chef Tashigi, au rapport ! »

Entendant son supérieur l'appeler, Tashigi s'extirpa de son examen minutieux de la deuxième lame Meitou qu'elle venait d'acquérir, nommée « Hatori », et descendit (_en manquant de se casser la figure méchamment_) la rampe du bateau de la Marine qui les avait déposés à Zaijian après qu'on leur aie signalé que l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy « au Chapeau de Paille » y avait fait relâche. Le Colonel Smoker se tenait sur le quai et discutait de façon animée avec un marine de la base de Zaijian. En l'entendant arriver, il se tourna vers elle, ses deux cigares collés au bec, et annonça de sa voix grave :

« L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille échappe toujours aux recherches. Il semblerait qu'ils se soient séparés afin de se fondre dans la population, avantagés par le fait que nous ne connaissons le visage que de trois d'entre eux : Monkey D. Luffy, Robin Nico et Zoro Roronoa. Nous allons nous séparer : Chapeau de Paille a été aperçu il y a cinq minutes près du port, et Roronoa se trouve selon nos informations près de l'hôtel de ville. Robin Nico est introuvable. Je vais suivre la piste du capitaine, prenez autant d'homme qu'il vous faudra et allez intercepter le Chasseur de Pirates.

-Bien compris ! Aquiesca Tashigi en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-Faites attention. Vous êtes mieux placée que quiconque pour savoir que ce ne sont pas de simples voyous, rappela Smoker en rassemblant d'un geste son escouade.

-Je sais », murmura Tashigi en le voyant s'éloigner. _Et_ _je me suis entraînée sans relâche dans l'espoir de pouvoir le prouver_, ajouta-t-elle _in petto_ en caressant la poignée de ses deux sabres.

_Zoro Rononoa. Enfin je te retrouve, toi qui déshonores les sabres que tu portes ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de les libérer en même temps que je te collerai sous les verrous !_

Tashigi aboya quelques ordres et partit en direction de l'hôtel de ville, suivie par une trentaine de marines, bien décidée à prendre sa revanche sur l'escrimeur qui l'avait battue lors de leur combat à Logue Town.

_Mais cette fois ce ne sera pas aussi facile…_ Avec un sourire sinistre, Tashigi empoigna ses deux katanas.

* * *

**Place de l'Hôtel de Ville de Zaijian**

_C'est bizarre. J'étais persuadé que cette rue menait aux quais, et me voilà en plein centre-ville !_

Zoro Rononoa, ex-Chasseur de primes, surnommé le « Chasseur de Pirates », désormais membre de l'équipage des pirates au Chapeau de Paille avec une prime de 60 millions sur sa tête venait encore une fois de faire preuve de son lamentable sens de l'orientation, presque aussi inexistant que le bon sens de Sanji lorsque celui-ci se trouvait en présence de Nami ou de Robin. Alors que le reste de l'équipage avait décidé de suivre les grandes rues afin de revenir au Going Merry le plus vite possible, il avait préféré prendre des ruelles tortueuses qui devaient à n'en pas douter le mener au port en temps record. Et une fois de plus, il avait couru dans la direction opposée.

_Quelle galère… 'Va falloir faire marche arrière, et avec tous les marines qui traînent dans les environs…_

« Oooooh ! Roronoa !!!

Zoro fit volte face et aperçut Jango l'Hypnotiseur qui arrivait d'une petite rue de l'autre côté de la place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'essaies pas de rejoindre ton bateau ? demanda Jango.

-A ton avis ! Bien sûr que oui, mais j'ai du mal à retrouver les quais. Cette ville est mal foutue !

-Euuuuh… Je dis pas ça pour te vexer, mais on est bien d'accord que les quais sont près de la mer ?

-Si tu te paies ma fiole, 'faudra en subir les conséquences ! Avertit Zoro en levant la main.

-Mais il s'agit pas de ça… Les quais sont près de la mer, Ok ?

-Ben oui.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne te diriges pas vers la mer que l'on peut voir depuis n'importe quel endroit de la cité ? demanda Jango en désignant du doigt l'étendue scintillante à laquelle Zoro tournait obstinément le dos.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, une voix claire retentit derrière eux.

-Roronoa Zoro ! Je te retrouve enfin !

Zoro fit une fois encore demi tour et se crut de retour dix ans en arrière : c'était Kuina. Une figure ravissante, des cheveux d'ébène coupés courts, un sabre à la main, des lunettes…

_Des lunettes ?_

Zoro secoua ses pensées nostalgiques et se rendit compte que la personne qui venait de le rattraper n'était autre que le sergent-chef Tashigi, la subordonnée du Colonel de la marine qui les suivait depuis Logue Town. Et comme à chaque fois, la vue de ce visage familier lui donnait envie de…

-MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE TE RESSEMBLER, À LA FIN ?

…crier de toutes ses forces, à en rendre sourd toute personne distante de moins de trois cent mètres.

-Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça, Roronoa ! répliqua sur le même ton la jeune femme. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que tu me hurles dessus ? Je sais même pas de qui tu parles ! Cette perte de sang froid est indigne d'un épéiste !

-La ferme ! Et lâche moi les baskets ! Qu'es-ce que tu viens encore faire dans mon champ de vision ?

-Je viens t'arrêter, Roronoa ! Tu m'as suffisamment bafouée comme ça ! TOUS SUR LUI !

Avec un grand cri, les hommes de Tashigi convergèrent vers Zoro. Jango s'éloignait sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de se faire discret malgré ses lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur ou sa houppelande funky. Zoro dégaina deux de ses sabres, et avec un claquement métallique se mit en position.

-_**Nitoryu ! Tatsumaki !!**_ (_Style à deux lames ! Tornade !_) Rugit-il alors que le déplacement rapide de ses sabres créait un authentique cyclone qui catapulta en l'air tous les marines.

Alors que les soldats inconscients pleuvaient tout autour de lui, Zoro repéra un vif mouvement à sa gauche. Il pivota et para _in extremis_ un double coup de taille parfait exécuté par Tashigi.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir manier plus d'une lame à la fois, dit-elle en réponse à son air surpris. Ou bien croyais-tu qu'une femme n'arriverait jamais à ce niveau de maîtrise ?

-Arrête de sortir les mêmes phrases qu'elle, nom d'un chien !

Zoro repoussa Tashigi et baissa la main vers ses fourreaux afin de récupérer sa troisième épée. Tashigi ne lui en laissa pas le temps et fondit sur lui, ses deux lames vrombissant dans l'air. Zoro para, mais sentit le coup passer.

_Elle est devenue beaucoup plus forte… Elle ne me laissera pas le temps de dégainer Wadô Imonji _(nom de la troisième épée de Zoro)_ et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la battre avec seulement deux lames… ça va être tendu !_

Il fixa le visage de son adversaire. Ses yeux farouches indiquaient qu'elle ne plierait pas. Son attention fut soudain attirée par Jango qui faisait de grands signes à sa droite. Il jeta un oeuil dans la direction qu'il désignait frénétiquement : un important groupe de soldats approchaient.

-'Faut vraiment partir, là !! Criait Jango.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir, moi ! Grinça Zoro en luttant pour ne pas perdre de terrain. File moi un coup de main, plutôt que de bailler aux corneilles !

-Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Je sais pas moi, hypnotise-la, fais la dormir !

-ça marchera pas, elle est beaucoup trop remontée pour ça !

-Eh ben trouve autre chose, n'importe quoi ! Hurla Zoro en voyant les marines s'approcher de plus en plus.

-N'importe quoi, vraiment ? fit Jango, l'air songeur.

-MAIS OUI !

-T'es sûr ? Parce que y'a bien un moyen, mais…

-FAIS-LE UN POINT C'EST TOUT !!

-Ok, Ok…

Jango sortit de sa poche un disque de métal attaché au bout d'un filin. Le disque semblait être en métal, mais brillait et avait de petites inscriptions gravées dessus. Jango le leva, bras tendu, et cria :

-Tashigi ! Regarde ce pendule ! Je vais compter jusqu'à deux, et tu tomberas désespérément amoureuse de Zoro !

-QU …QU… QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Zoro manqua de s'étouffer.

-ONE !!

-Non, arrête, Jango, ne fais pas ça !!

Tashigi n'arrivait plus à décoller ses yeux du pendule.

-TWO !!

-Déconne pas, arrête ça !!

Zoro rompit sa garde et tendit le bras vers Jango, essayant d'interrompre le mouvement du Chakram.

-JANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Zoro entendit le tintement métallique de deux sabres tombant au sol. Il se retourna au ralenti, craignant le pire. Il entr'aperçut le visage de Tashigi éclairé comme par un feu intérieur avant qu'elle ne se jette sur lui et ne colle ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Xgdeiudgfkjrflrihp…

Et le Pirate que ni un coup porté par le plus grand épéiste du monde, ni un combat avec une fièvre titanesque contre un poulpe maniant six épées, ni un duel au-delà des limites contre un tueur ayant les pouvoirs du fruit Coupe-coupe n'avait pu abattre…

…Tomba au sol, le visage hagard et en proie à un choc émotionnel grave.

Tashigi jeta un coup d'oeuil circulaire autour d'elle, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cet endroit. Elle remarqua le contingent de marines en approche et se mordit la lèvre.

-Il ne faut pas que Zoro se fasse capturer, murmura-t-elle d'un ton déterminé. Tu es Jango l'Hypnotiseur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui, effectivement, répondit prudemment Jango en cachant son Chakram derrière son dos.

-Tu es avec lui ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça…

-Parfait ! Prend-le sur tes épaules et mène nous au bateau de Chapeau de Paille ! Je t'ouvrirai la voie », annonça Tashigi en ramassant ses sabres.

N'osant pas désobéir, Jango chargea le redouté Chasseur de Pirates qui marmonnait des trucs sans queue ni tête sur ses épaules et indiqua à Tashigi la ruelle à prendre, tout en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser Zoro se débrouiller.

* * *

**A bord du Going Merry.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, cet empoté de Zoro ?! Pesta Nami en s'accoudant au bastingage.

Ça faisait près d'une demi-heure que l'équipage du Going Merry s'était retrouvé à bord, et attendait l'arrivée de Zoro pour mettre les voiles. Mais pas de signe de l'épéiste narcoleptique au sens de l'orientation défaillant. Pour corser les choses, ils avaient dù déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour semer le Colonel Smoker qui avait une nouvelle fois failli capturer Luffy.

-Je sais pas où se trouve cet épéiste à la noix, mais s'il ne se grouille pas, on part sans lui, grommela Sanji.

-Regardez ! Cria Chopper en désignant du sabot une ruelle de la partie supérieure du port. On dirait que des marines viennent par ici ! Et ils poursuivent quelqu'un !

-Ah bon ? C'est peut-être Zoro !

-En fait, ils sont deux, signala Usopp en réglant ses lunettes de visée. Y'en a un qui utilise des sabres, et l'autre qui porte quelqu'un sur ses épaules… Mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui ils sont !

-Celui qui manie des sabres est sans doute notre équipier, note Robin. On devrait préparer le vaisseau.

-♥ Tu as bien raison, Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaan ♥! Roucoula Sanji en se jetant à ses genoux, une fleur sortie d'on ne sait où à la main.

-Eh !! S'écria Usopp. L'un des deux types, c'est Jango l'Hypnotiseur ! Et… C'est Zoro qu'il porte sur ses épaules !

-Mais alors… Qui manie les sabres ? S'étonna Nami.

-C'est… L'aide de camp de Smoker !

-QUOI ? Elle aide Zoro et Jango à s'enfuir ?

-Et pas qu'un peu, souligna Usopp. Si tu voyais ce qu'elle met aux marines, en ce moment !

-J'y comprend rien mais on va pas s'en plaindre ! S'esclaffa Luffy. Préparez le navire ! Paré à appareiller dès qu'ils seront à bord !

Quelques instants plus tard, le trio retardataire déboucha à toute vitesse sur le quai, serré de près par un énorme groupe de soldats. Quelques uns, armés de Bazookas, se mirent en joue et firent feu sur les fuyards. Tashigi s'interposa, et intercepta en plein vol les boulets :

-_Nitoryu ! Vent Printanier ! »_

Maniées de main de maîtresse, les deux épées fendirent l'air, créant une onde de choc qui fit exploser les projectiles avant qu'ils n'atteignent leurs buts. La déflagration qui s'ensuivit projeta tout le monde au sol, y compris Jango et l'épéiste groggy qu'il portait. Tashigi se précipita, releva l'un et souleva l'autre, et les trois grimpèrent en quatrième vitesse à bord du Going Merry, qui quitta le port accompagné par la salve générale de tous les canons disponibles.

Perché sur la figure de proue, Luffy ouvrait les yeux émerveillés qu'on les enfants lors d'un feu d'artifice. Dur le pont, on avait adossé Zoro toujours dans les nuages au mât, tandis que Tashigi essayait de le faire revenir à lui. Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin et Nami s'approchèrent de Jango qui contemplait d'un air funèbre sa houppelande déchiquetée par les éclats.

« Tu nous expliques ? » demanda Sanji avec un signe de tête vers Tashigi qui passait amoureusement de l'eau sur le front de Zoro.

Jango prit une profonde inspiration, et expliqua.

Les hurlements de rire firent fuir tous les poissons à vingt miles à la ronde.


	3. Nouvelles recrues et voyage imprévu

**Nouvelles Recrues et Voyage Imprévu**

L'inconscience est un monde à part, mais pas si coupé que cela de la réalité. Bien que parfaitement dans les vapes, Zoro Roronoa avait une assez bonne perception de son environnement immédiat. Il sentait le bois du mât frotter contre ses omoplates. L'odeur des embruns. L'âpreté de l'air marin. Le roulis des vagues. Avec une sorte de soulagement intérieur, l'épéiste reconnut en bruit de fond les voix de la bande de phénomènes qui étaient ses compagnons depuis ce qui lui semblait être des siècles.

_Je suis sur le Vogue Merry. Bon sang, quel rêve affreux… Il faudra que j'aille découper ce cuistot de mes deux en tranches pour lui apprendre à me servir de la viande avariée._

Alors que Zoro s'apprêtait à sortir du demi-sommeil dans lequel il se trouvait, une nouvelle info parvint à son cerveau : quelque chose exerçait une pression constante sur son épaule gauche. Quelque chose de pas très, très lourd, mais de consistant, et qui respirait doucement.

_Sûrement Chopper qui me prend pour son oreiller_.

Puis il se rendit compte que Chopper ne mettant pas de parfum, cette info était peu plausible. Et jamais Sanji n'aurait laissé Nami ou Robin s'endormir contre son ennemi intime.

Zoro ouvrit timidement un oeuil.

Il était bien sur le Vogue Merry, adossé contre le mât. Il était bien en pleine mer. Il y avait bien quelqu'un sur son épaule. Et ce quelqu'un était le sergent-Chef Tashigi, qui dormait comme une bienheureuse, un petit sourire de satisfaction accroché au coin des lèvres.

« GUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! »

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tôt…**

« Comment ça, Hypnotisée ?

-C'est la seule solution qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Les marines approchaient, il fallait bien qu'on la calme !

Robin, Jango, Nami et Sanji discutaient sur la poupe du Vogue Merry des circonstances qui avaient amené Jango à embarquer de force sur le bateau avec à ses côtés la subordonnée directe d'un Colonel de la marine tout particulièrement dévoué à la traque de Luffy.

-Pour la calmer, ça l'a calmée, nota Sanji avec un sourire de dragueur en observant la jeune femme qui s'était assise à côté de Zoro, toujours inconscient, et qui sommeillait sur son épaule. Regardez la : ne dirait-on pas un ange de douceur, ma belle Tashigi-swan♥ ! Et quand je pense que ce rustre a le culot de dormir avec une telle sirène endormie à coté de lui !

-Une chose m'étonne, cependant, nota Robin en se penchant vers Jango alors que Nami empêchait Sanji d'aller tataner l'escrimeur évanoui. Ce genre d'hypnose doit être très ardue à réaliser, vu le carcan qu'elle impose au libre arbitre !

-Pour cela, j'avais un atout, souffla Jango. Un pendule spécial, venu d'une île lointaine, taillé dans un bloc de métal ayant les pouvoirs du Fruit de la Suggestion. Une pièce rarissime, avec laquelle n'importe quel hypnotiseur pourrait accomplir des merveilles. Mais j'avoue avoir été surpris par le résultat, ainsi que par la faible résistance du sujet à la suggestion.

-Le pouvoir de ce Chakram n'explique pas tout, conclut Robin d'un ton sibyllin alors que Sanji et Nami revenaient.

-Bref, c'est une sacrée histoire, Jango, dit Nami. Vous avez une idée de ce qu'on va faire à présent ?

-ça me paraît assez simple, fit Sanji. Arrivés au prochain port, on la déshypnotise, on l'endort de sorte qu'elle nous laisse une marge de fuite et fin de l'incident ! Même si je regretterai ma vie entière d'avoir dù me séparer des deux abîmes aux délicieux périls qu'étaient ses yeux…

-Car vous pouvez défaire l'hypnose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Robin.

-Bien sûr, assura Jango en farfouillant dans sa houppelande réduite en lambeaux par les tirs des marines. Grâce à ceci, je…

Il s'interrompit en regardant le débris de Chakram qui pendouillait lamentablement au bout du filin. Un éclat avait dù le réduire en miettes.

-Eh bien quoi ? Balbutia nerveusement Nami. Ce n'est qu'un pendule, vous en avez d'autres ! Il n'est quand même pas essentiel à l'annulation de cette suggestion, quand même ! Murmura-t-elle en voyant l'air désespéré de Jango.

-Ben…Si.

-QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? Crièrent à l'unisson les trois pirates.

-Ce qu'a imposé le fruit de la suggestion, seul le fruit de la suggestion peut le défaire. Sans ce genre de Chakram, je ne peux rien faire.

-Quand Zoro va savoir ça… souffla Nami, l'air effondrée.

- GUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

-Tiens, il est réveillé », nota Sanji en s'appuyant au bastingage.

* * *

Zoro fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière, allant percuter les murs de la cabine. Tashigi, également réveillée en sursaut, tomba assise face à lui.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?

-Mhhhm ? Ah, Zoro, tu es réveillé ? demanda Tashigi en se levant et en allant l'aider à se relever. Zoro dégaina un de ses sabres et le darda sur elle.

-Arrière ! Tu n'approches pas de moi, compris ?!

-Mais… Je suis de ton côté, tu sais ! J'ai… J'ai tout laissé tombé pour te rejoindre ! Balbutia Tashigi, une larme perlant au bord de ses yeux.

-Rien à battre ! Gueula Zoro, les yeux fous. Tu dégages ! Allez, oust…

**VLAM !!**

-_Hors-d'œuvre_!

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Zoro fut cueilli en plein menton par un magistral coup de pied de Sanji qui l'envoya percuter à nouveau le mât.

-Quelque soit ton stade d'énervement, épéiste de mes fesses, jamais je ne te laisserai faire pleurer une dame ! Annonça froidement le cuisinier de chic et de choc en reposant son pied sur le sol.

Vif comme l'éclair, il fit volte-face et s'inclina profondément devant Tashigi.

-Daignez excuser ce ruffian plus versé dans l'éviscération de marauds que dans les bonnes manières, il n'est guère digne de votre sublime regard. Permettez plutôt que je vous propose un léger remontant pour que votre visage angélique puisse rayonner de plus belle, _Mademoiselle_ (en Français dans le texte)…

-Je vous remercie, sourit Tashigi en essuyant discrètement ses yeux embués. Je vous cause beaucoup de dérangements, en arrivant au débotté sur votre navire, tout ça…

-Ttt, ttt… ♥Ne pensez plus à rien et laissez moi tout arranger, mon petit oiseau blessé♥… susurra Sanji de sa voix de Crooner en sortant un mouchoir en dentelle de son veston et en tamponnant délicatement les yeux de Tashigi.

-«Blessé» ? Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est blessée ! s'écria tout à coup Chopper qui observait la scène planqué derrière un baril.

Il accourut et prit entre ses pattes le bras droit de Tashigi, légèrement entaillé.

-Un… Un Raton laveur qui parle ! Murmura sa patiente, estomaquée.

-Je ne suis PAS un raton laveur ! Je suis un Renne ! Mais aussi un homme, compris ? Grogna Chopper d'un ton acerbe en palpant savamment la plaie. Bon, rien de grave. Mais mieux vaut que je vous fasse un bandage. Venez avec moi dans l'infirmerie, on sera plus au calme.

-Quel professionnalisme, monsieur « Je-suis-un-renne-et-un-homme » ! Je me sens vraiment en de bonnes mains !

-Tais toi ! De quel droit tu me flattes, gourdasse ! Et d'abord qui te dit que ça me fait plaisir, hein ? Gazouilla Chopper d'un ton radieux en emmenant Tashigi dans les cabines.

-Wouhouuuuuuuuu ! Alors tout le monde est enfin réveillé ? demanda Luffy en sautant de son perchoir : la figure de proue du Vogue Merry.

-Ouaip, fit Sanji, et d'ailleurs, puisqu'on est tous là à l'exception de notre docteur favori, il va falloir qu'on prenne une décision.

L'ensemble de l'équipage se rassembla à côté de Luffy et de Zoro qui se relevait difficilement. Sanji prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et lâcha :

-On a un problème.

-Et il ressemble à quoi, ce problème ?demanda Luffy.

-Eh ben il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus, et doit faire dans les 87-62-88…

**BENG **! Coup de bâton de Nami.

-C'est Hors sujet ! Grinça-t-elle. En bref : Tashigi a été hypnotisée par Jango et elle ne veut plus lâcher Zoro. On en peut plus la libérer, sauf en recherchant le métal dans lequel a été forgé le pendule qui l'a suggestionnée, et d'après Jango ce n'est ni la porte d'à côté, ni une promenade de santé. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, c'est sûr. Il va donc falloir aller chercher ce métal. Mais elle, que va-t-on en faire ?

-Que sait-elle de la situation présente ? demanda Usopp.

-Pas grand-chose, répondit Jango en haussant les épaules. Elle sait qui elle est, ce qu'elle faisait avant, qui nous sommes, etc.… Elle a juste l'impression d'avoir eu une révélation concernant Zoro qui a occasionné un coup de foudre total de son côté. Vous lui diriez la vérité, elle ne vous croirait pas.

-Alors ? demanda Robin. On fait quoi ?

-Eh ben, on l'emmène ! s'exclama Luffy avec un immense sourire. Elle a l'air super sympa, et en plus elle est forte au sabre ! On a une nouvelle équipière, Yeaaaah !

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS, HO ?! Hurla Zoro. Moi je veux pas ! Débarquons la dans le prochain port et basta !

-Tu as un problème avec elle ? demanda Luffy en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, enfin non, mais c'est pas ça la question ! T'as vu la situation dans laquelle je suis ?

-Et encore, ça pourrait être pire, tête d'œuf ! Ricana Sanji.

-Si t'as un truc à dire, fais-le clairement, Love Cook ! Grinça Zoro en dégainant partiellement un de ses sabres.

-Eh ben vu que Jango s'auto hypnotise une fois sur deux, vu l'ordre qu'il a donné… T'as eu un sacré bol !

Zoro parut frappé par une vision d'horreur et se tut.

(**Imaginez : Zoro avec Jango accroché à ses bottes, criant « mon petit Zoro, grand fou, mon corps est à toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! » Horrible, non ?)**

-Bon. On est donc tous d'accord ? demanda Luffy. Tashigi vient avec nous récupérer un nouveau Chakram pour Jango !

-OK !

A ce moment, Tashigi émergea de l'entrepont, le bras dûment pansé par Chopper (qui ronronnait littéralement d'aise).

-Oi, Tashigi ! Cria Luffy. Ça te dit de venir avec nous pour notre prochaine aventure ?

-Eh ben… Tant que je ne suis pas séparée de Zoro… ça me va ! répondit-elle avec un franc sourire. A vrai dire, j'aime vraiment cet endroit, et vous tous aussi !

(Sanji, en arrière plan : ♥MELLORINE ♥MELLORINE ♥MELLORINE ♥MELLORINE ♥MELLORINE♥…)

-Bien ! Tashigi, vient avec Robin et moi, on va t'installer dans nos quartiers ! Déclara Nami.

-Ah, mais attendez ! s'écria Luffy. On a oublié le plus important quand on a de nouveaux membres dans l'équipage !

-Quoi ?

-ON FAIT LA FÊTE JUSQU'A PAS D'HEURE !! SANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! »

Zoro réprima une fugitive envie de se passer ses trois sabres au travers du corps.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?_


	4. On a une musicienne dans l'équipage!

**On a une musicienne dans l'équipage!**

Le soleil allait se lever d'une minute à l'autre. Le Going Merry filait sans heurts sur la surface calme d'une mer d'huile, dans un silence plus ou moins total à peine troublé par le murmure du vent marin, le cri lointain d'une mouette insomniaque et les ronflements sonores de l'homme de quart, un épéiste aux cheveux verts qui avait insisté pour passer la nuit dans le nid de pie pour des raisons mystérieuses.

Dans les quartiers de l'équipage masculin du Going Merry, le capitaine Luffy « au chapeau de paille » était assis à une table, en train de rédiger une liste, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luffy ? demanda une petite voix.

Chopper, à peine réveillé, venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui et essayait de déchiffrer le gribouillage incompréhensible qui s'étalait sur la feuille.

-Je suis en train de faire le compte de ceux que nous avons dans l'équipage, et de ce qui nous manque. Comme ça, on pourra trouver plus facilement de nouveaux coéquipiers !

-_Zoro : épéiste narcoleptique ; Sanji : Cuisinier obsédé ; Nami : navigatrice kleptomane ; Robin : archéologue taciturne ; Chopper : Médecin Raton laveur ; Usopp : Tireur d'élite Mythomane_, lut Chopper à mi voix. Qu'est-ce qui nous manque à ton avis ?

-Un Musicien et un Charpentier ! répondit Luffy avec un sourire énorme.

-Un charpentier, je comprends, vu l'état du Merry, fit Chopper d'un ton songeur. Mais pourquoi un musicien ?

-Parce qu'on est des pirates ! S'écria Luffy. Et les pirates, ça s'amuse, ça chante, ça fait la fête ! Donc il nous faut un musicien, car ceux qui ont des musiciens sont de bons pirates !

-WOUAAAAAH ! Donc Musicien Pirate, c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait !

-Et dis-moi, Luffy, Tashigi et Jango, c'est quoi leur rôle ?

-Oh, tu as raison Chopper, je les avais presque oubliés !

Luffy se pencha à nouveau sur sa feuille et ajouta quelques mots.

-Et voilà !! Nihihihihihihihihi !

- _Jango : somnifère funky ; Tashigi : épéiste en second, fiancée de Zoro_… J'en connais un qui va être ravi de lire ça… » Marmonna Chopper.

A ce moment, le réveil de Sanji sonna, indiquant que l'heure était venue pour le plus grand cuisinier d'East Blue d'aller préparer un petit déjeuner conséquent.

* * *

« Réveil, réveil, debout là-d'dans ! 

Tashigi ouvrit un oeuil en entendant la voix de Luffy de l'autre côté de la porte. À côté d'elle, Robin et Nami remuèrent légèrement dans leur demi-sommeil. Un bruit de pas précipité retentit dans le couloir de l'autre côté du battant.

**VLAN !**

- Aïeuh, Sanji, ça fait mal !

-Luffy ! On ne réveille pas aussi vulgairement trois jeunes sirènes rayonnantes de charme, de sensualité et de beauté d'aussi bon matin !

-'Faut faire comment alors ?

-ON NE LES REVEILLE PAS UN POINT C'EST TOUT !! Ce sera à elles de décider quand elles désireront venir nous éblouir de leur sublime prestance♥ et ainsi remplir nos coeurs de ce vin doux et amer en même temps qu'est ♥l'Amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ♥!

-Sanji, y'a vraiment des moments où tu m'inquiètes.

**RE-VLAN !**

-Aïe ! Ok, je dis plus rien, ne te fâches pas !!

-Incorrigibles… murmura Nami en se redressant sur ses coudes. Mon petit Sanji ? Appela-t-elle en élevant la voix.

-♥OUIIIIII, ♥Nami ma chérie♥ ? Un bruit sourd indiqua sans erreur possible que le cuistot venait de se jeter à genoux, voire à plat ventre.

-Pourrais-tu être un amour et nous préparer un petit déjeuner « spécial matin qui chantent » ?

-TOUT DE SUITE, NAMI SWAAAAAAAAAAAN ♥♥♥ ! Hurla le blondin en fonçant à travers les coursives, répandant dans son sillage des larmes de bonheur et plus prosaïquement des cendres de cigarettes.

-Bon, les filles, c'est l'heure de se lever, annonça Nami en se levant après le traditionnel coup d'oeuil au hublot afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de voyeur à frange en train de se rincer l'oeuil.

Le Bateau commençait déjà à retentir de cris, de galopades et d'éclats de rires.

-C'est toujours aussi animé, le matin ? Soupira Tashigi en essayant vainement de décoller sa tête de l'oreiller.

-Toujours, répondit calmement Robin tandis qu'une flopée de mains jaillies d'on ne sait où faisaient son lit. Et encore, Usopp n'a pas fait exploser ses munitions, Luffy n'a pas été piller le garde-manger pendant la nuit et Zoro n'a pas essayé de massacrer Sanji parce qu'il avait trouvé le réveil trop brutal.

-Tiens, ça me fait penser que c'est lui qui a fait tous les quarts, cette nuit, nota Nami en se coiffant. Si ça se trouve, il s'est encore endormi à son poste…

-Pas avant 5h du matin, précisa Robin en allant dans la salle de bain. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses le tracassant.

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Tashigi qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se lever.

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup, alors je profite du calme pour lire ou aller voir les étoiles. Et quand je suis allé sur le pont cette nuit, Zoro était en train de marmonner dans sa barbe dans le nid de pie.

-J'aurai dù lui apporter quelque chose de chaud…

- Il n'en aurait pas voulu. Quand il m'a vu m'approcher du mât, il a menacé de couper les haubans si je n'allais pas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Il a un caractère assez spécial.

-Et te concernant, intervint Nami en agitant d'un air suggestif un verre d'eau, tu veux un coup de main pour te réveiller ?

-Pas de refus, sourit Tashigi. Moi et le réveil rapide, ça fait deux !

-Tiens donc… »

* * *

Lorsque Tashigi entra dans la salle à manger du Going Merry, un désordre indescriptible y régnait. Usopp et Luffy se disputait le dernier pancake au sirop d'érable, Chopper écoutait Jango raconter ses aventures avec des étoiles plein les yeux, Nami dégustait un café crème 25 étoiles, Sanji s'activait en fourneau en murmurant d'un air extatique « ♥je suis un amour♥ » et Robin lisait tranquillement dans un coin. 

Une fois que Sanji lui aie fourni (_à grands coups de tatane_) une place et de quoi se restaurer, Tashigi s'étonna de l'absence de Zoro.

« Oh, le connaissant, il doit faire son entraînement dehors, glissa Nami en sirotant son capuccino.

-Sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner ?

-Cet épéiste à la manque ne sait pas apprécier ma cuisine, glissa Sanji d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais s'il veut tomber d'inanition, ça le regarde !

-Je vais lui apporter de quoi manger, fit Tashigi d'un ton déterminé en se levant.

-♥Ma Tashigi-chwan♥ pense à tout, elle me fait fondre de tendresse ♥! Gazouilla le cuistot en lui donnant la quasi-totalité de la nourriture présente sur la table, au grand désespoir de Luffy et d'Usopp.

-A votre avis, il va l'accepter ou pas ? S'interrogea Usopp quand Tashigi fut sortie, son plateau dans les mains.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Nami. Et c'est pas le plus important. Jango ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi : il faut que tu m'indique le cap de l'île où tu as acheté ce Chakram si spécial, ça nous fera toujours une piste ! »

* * *

Marchant prudemment pour éviter de se faire surprendre par le roulis, Tashigi sortit de la cabine et jeta un coup d'oeuil au nid de pie : il était vide. La proue et la poupe étaient désertes également. 

_Où peut-il bien être passé ?_

« Horyah !»

Un rauquement venu d'au dessus d'elle lui fit lever la tête : Zoro était en équilibre sur les vergues, et effectuait des katas avec une barre de fer à laquelle avait été attachés de nombreux poids.

_Un faux pas, une légère perte de contrôle de son enchaînement, et il se casse la figure_, pensa Tashigi, estomaquée.

N'osant pas interrompre la concentration d'un autre épéiste, elle alla s'asseoir contre la figure de proue du Merry, le plateau posé à côté d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Zoro reposa dans le nid de pie les poids et la barre de métal, et récupéra les trois katanas qu'il y avait laissé.

Toujours en équilibre, il dégaina deux de ses sabres et continua à fouailler l'air de ses lames, finissant par créer un fort courant d'air.

« _**Santoryu**_ ! Murmura-t-il soudain en dégainant sa dernière épée et en la plaçant entre ses dents. _**Three Winds's Slash **_!

Chacun des sabres de Zoro libéra une onde tranchante qui fila dans les airs, créant avec les deux autres ondes une étoile à six branches composée d'énergie pure. Un malheureux oiseau se trouvant sur la trajectoire fut littéralement catapulté hors de son plumage.

-Wouaah ! Quelle superbe technique ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier Tashigi en battant des mains.

Surpris, Zoro baissa la tête. En l'apercevant, il eut une réaction rappelant celle de Chopper se voyant adresser la parole par un inconnu, à savoir qu'il fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière, sautant ainsi joyeusement dans le vide et allant s'écraser sur le pont quelques six mètres plus bas.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tashigi se leva paniquée et descendit les escaliers de la proue pour aller l'aider. Mais par trop de précipitation, elle se prit les pieds dans les marches et se cassa la figure. Elle poussa un cri et se prépara au choc.

Avant même qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle fut attrapée au vol et atterrit sur quelque chose de mou.

A savoir Zoro.

-Oh je… je suis désolée, je suis très maladroite, pardon…

Coupant court à ses excuses, Zoro la prit par les épaules, l'air très inquiet.

-Tout va bien ?

-Euh… Je crois oui, mais…

-T'es sûre ? Bon sang, tu peux pas faire gaffe ? C'est vachement dangereux de courir sans regarder où l'on va !

-Chuis désolée, vraiment, mais je l'ai pas fait exprès !

-Il ne s'agit pas d'être désolée ou non ! T'aurais pu en mourir ! Cria Zoro.

Tashigi se tut, un peu surprise par la véhémence de son ton. Zoro se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait et la lâcha en vitesse.

-Euh… Ahem. Désolé, je… J'aurais pas dù crier, mais…

Tashigi haussa les sourcils.

-POURQUOI TU TE DEBROUILLE TOUJOURS POUR FAIRE LES MÊME CHOSES QU'ELLE ? Tu lui ressembles, tu sors les mêmes bêtises, et en plus…

Zoro baissa la tête et respira un grand coup, essayant visiblement de se calmer.

-Cette amie qui est ton portrait craché… Elle s'est tuée en tombant dans des escaliers. Alors ne fait plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît.

Un silence gênant s'ensuivit. Pour le briser, Tashigi alla chercher le plateau repas qu'elle avait apporté. Alors que Zoro mangeait, ils discutèrent d'un peu de tout et de rien, en majeure partie de leurs expériences en tant qu'épéistes, et de leurs connaissances en matière d'épées.

Au bout d'une demie heure, la conversation tomba sur le magasin où Zoro avait acheté ses épées, sur les conseils de Tashigi.

-En tout cas c'est indéniable que tu as un vrai coup d'oeuil d'experte, marmonna Zoro. Ces deux sabres que tu m'as fait acquérir sont de vraies merveilles. Surtout le maudit. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir gardé, celui là !

-Je me rappelle, tu l'avais lancé et tu avais placé ton bras en dessous, au risque de te le faire couper, dit Tashigi en riant. Le vendeur et moi étions totalement ébahis ! Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à être amoureuse de toi♥…

Zoro s'étrangla avec son café et le recracha intégralement. Quand il eut repris son souffle, il regarda Tashigi avec un air terrifié particulièrement crétin. Cette dernière éclata de rire, ramassa les affaires et retourna à l'intérieur de bateau après avoir envoyé un baiser à Zoro, qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

_Oh mon Dieu… Jango, annule cet ordre hypnotique, ça, devient intenable !_

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'équipage découvrit une capacité inconnue de Tashigi lorsque celle-ci, à qui Sanji faisait visiter le navire, tomba sur l'un des objet que le groupe avait récupéré peu de temps avant dans un navire échoué.

« Un piano ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans un navire ?

-ça, on n'en a pas la moindre idée ! » S'esclaffa Luffy qui les suivait. Mais j'ai pensé que ça pourrait nous servir, si un jour on engage un musicien.

A la surprise générale, Tashigi s'assit devant le clavier et fit courir ses doigts de manière experte sur les touches d'ivoires. Le reste de l'équipage ne tarda pas à les rejoindre afin de voir ce qui se passait. Devant l'habilité de Tashigi, le piano fut déplacé (_par Zoro, vu que Sanji était occupé à faire les quatre volontés de Nami et que Chopper s'occupait du bras de Tashigi_) dans la salle commune, afin que « l'on puisse faire la fête comme des dingues », dixit Luffy. Fête qui eut d'ailleurs lieu le soir même, en l'honneur du commencement de la nouvelle aventure du groupe (_dont les objectifs étaient restés vagues pour d'évidentes raisons),_ et durant laquelle Tashigi dut jouer un morceau pour chaque membre de l'équipage.

Pour Luffy: "I just can't wait to be King";

Pour Usopp: "Je n'suis pas un Héros"

Pour Chopper: "Two Worlds, one Family"

Pour Nami: "Money Money"

Pour Sanji: «Y'a qu'les filles qui m'intéressent»

Pour Robin: «In the Shadows»

Quant arriva le tour de Zoro, Tashigi prit son air le plus machiavélique et commença ainsi…

« Swooooord Fighter…

He is the maaaaaan

The man with a deadly touch

A saber touch

But his heart is coooold

He likes only swords

Only swoooords…"

♥


	5. Escale et Esclandre

**Escale et Esclandre**

« Île en Vue ! Par trente-cinq degrés bâbord, Nami !

-Merci Usopp, cria Nami qui planchait sur sa carte. Luffy, on est arrivés à destination ! Luffy ? LUFFY !! Mais où est-il encore passé ?

-ça, j'en sais rien, répondit Usopp en descendant du grand mât. Mais a priori, sauf accident, il est encore sur le Going Merry. Au fait, tu es bien sûre qu'on ne s'est pas trompés d'île ?

-J'ai suivi à la lettre les indications de Jango, et surtout la boussole éternelle qu'il avait avec lui. C'est bien l'île de Setsuna. Là où tu as acheté ton fichu Chakram, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Nami à l'adresse de l'hypnotiseur qui faisait l'andouille devant Chopper.

-Ouaip. Il y a sur cette île, pour peu que l'on sache chercher, un vrai marché de fruits du démon, des objets en ayant les capacités jusqu'aux fruits en eux-mêmes. La Marine est assez présente, mais le trafic est discret et bien contrôlé, donc ils en sont plus les clients que les opposants. J'ai trouvé ce fameux Chakram dans un stock d'invendus, chez un commerçant en faillite. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à déclencher les pouvoirs de cet objet, alors il n'était pas très cher.

A ce moment, la salle commune retentit d'un fracas épouvantable et un projectile vêtu d'une veste rouge et d'un chapeau de paille fila comme une fusée hors de la cuisine. Sanji sortit peu après, visiblement furieux.

-ESPÊCE D'ATTILA DES GARDES-MANGERS, COMMENT AS-TU OSE DEVORER TOUTES NOS PROVISIONS DONT LE REPAS QUE J'AVAIS TOUT SPECIALEMENT PREPARE AVEC AMOUR POUR MA NAMI-SWAN ♥?

-Mais j'avais faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim… Gémit Luffy en essayant de s'extraire la tête coincée entre deux barreaux du bastingage.

-Faim ? Mais tu avais mangé comme un régiment tout entier, hier !

-Oui, comme un seul régiment, tu vois bien que ça n'était pas assez ! Je suis en pleine croissance et il est donc normal que je puisse me remplir l'estomac quand je v…

**BLAM !**

La bouche en crue de Luffy fut obturée par la godasse gauche de Sanji, empêchant ainsi le futur roi des pirates de continuer son explication.

-Tu as encore tout mangé ? S'étonna Usopp. Malgré les pièges de Sanji ?

-Il await oubliwié de les inftaller hierf, vai vufte eu à me fervir.

-ESPÊCE D'EGOÏSTE, T'AURAIS QUAND MÊME PU PENSER À M'AVERTIR !!

Alors qu'Usopp passait un savon à Luffy, Robin et Chopper vinrent rejoindre le groupe.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'entends, Sanji-kun♥ ? s'écria Nami au bout d'un moment en prenant une mine outragée. Tu l'as laissé engloutir toutes nos provisions ? Mais ça n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout ? Que va-t-on manger alors ?

Les yeux bleus du cuistot se remplirent de larmes et il se jeta à genoux pour la vingtième fois depuis le début de la journée en miaulant : «Pardon ma Nami adorée ♥ je suis vraiment confus mon petit cœur brisé exhale des larmes amères de sentir ta confiance en moi ébranlée je ne suis pas digne de porter le moindre de mes regards misérables sur ton corps de bombe sexuelle♥ (**BAM**_, coup de bâton asséné de main de maîtresse_) AÏEUH mais je vais me rattraper ne t'en fais pas ton chevalier servant bien que durement atteint par cet impair est toujours aussi fringant et je te jure solennellement que je rachèterai de quoi te cuisiner moult petit plats dignes enfin de ton auguste palais et de tes lèvres roses que plus que toute épice au monde j'aimerai un jour pouvoir goûter♥ (**RE-BLAM**) AÏEUUUUUH et tu verras qu'un beau jour l'avenir nous appartiendra amen alléluia et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours♥.»

Après avoir repris une grande, très grande goulée d'air salvateur…

-Bref, je vais me rendre en ville cet après midi pour faire le plein de nourriture. Qui m'accompagnera ? Annonça-t-il sereinement, insensible aux regards terrifiés que lui portaient les autres –ahuris par le fait qu'il aie réussi à tout faire tenir en une seule phrase.

-Il faut qu'on aille s'occuper de ce fameux Chakram, dit Nami. J'y irai avec Luffy, Jango et… Usopp. Robin et Chopper garderont le bateau, et…

-Tu comptes laisser Tashigi et Zoro ici ? demanda Usopp.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRIERE, DEMON SOUS FORME DE FEMME !!

En hurlant, Zoro jaillit du pont inférieur, ses mains crispées sur la poignée de ses épées.

-Ben quoi ? Ça ne me va pas ?

Tashigi sortit aussitôt après, l'air étonnée. Fait important : elle ne portait plus son uniforme, mais les habits que lui avait passé Nami la veille, à savoir un pantacourt très seyant et une chemise à carreaux nouée de sorte à ne couvrir que le haut de son buste. Elle avait néanmoins attaché à son gros ceinturon de cuir ses deux lames.

-A la réflexion, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pas, murmura Nami à l'oreille d'Usopp. Le Merry a déjà affronté pas mal de batailles dantesques, mais là ce serait vraiment trop !

La nouvelle membre de l'équipage sortit tout à fait de l'écoutille, révélant une silhouette (_hélas quelque peu cachée par l'uniforme la plupart du temps_) des plus agréable à regarder. Elle contempla encore un fois Zoro avec une mine perplexe et alla saluer les autres qui se retenaient à grand-peine de pouffer trop fort de rire.

-Ah, je vois qu'on est presque arrivés ! Vous compter aller à terre aujourd'hui ?

(Sanji: ♥MELLORINE ♥MELLORINE ♥MELLORINE ♥MELLORINE ♥MELLORINE)

-Effectivement, Sanji va aller acheter à manger, et nous on va essayer de se renseigner sur notre objectif, annonça Luffy avec un grand sourire.

-Le Chakram qui sert de clé pour accéder au trésor que l'on recherche, c'est bien ça ?

-OUI, TOUT À FAIT, annonça l'équipage d'une seule voix.

- Dis moi Tashigi-chwan, ajouta Sanji en s'allumant une de ses éternelles cigarettes, ça te dirait de venir avec moi acheter des ingrédients ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu apprécies comme plats, alors ce sera une bonne occasion !

-ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Mais pas du tout au contraire je suis transporté de joie de pouvoir passer du temps avec une aussi jolie femme♥, c'est une félicité de chaque instant ♥et…

-Ok, abrège, on a saisi l'essentiel ! Intervint Nami.

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais me laisser tenter…

Sanji eut un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa figure.

-… Si Zoro nous accompagne.

Le sourire radieux du cuisinier obsédé se figea en un rictus.

-Eh deux secondes ! Qui a dit que je voulais venir, moi ? Se récria l'épéiste.

-Tashigi-chwan♥ l'a dit, alors ça devrait te suffire, tête d'algue ! fit Sanji d'un ton aussi méprisant que possible. On peut savoir à quoi tu penses, refuser comme ça l'invitation d'une aussi charmante demoiselle♥ ?

-NON, tu peux pas savoir à quoi je pense, et j'ai pas non plus envie d'en savoir plus sur tes pensées perverses !

-Mais suis-je distrait ! Comment pourrait-on connaître tes pensées alors que tu n'en as PAS !

-C'est toujours mieux que de penser avec sa b…

**BANG ! VLAN !**

-ça ira comme ça, merci messieurs ! Soupira Nami en regardant d'un ton funèbre le manche brisé du balai dont elle venait de faire usage. Nous ferons comme c'était prévu : Luffy, Jango, Usopp et moi irons chercher des informations, Robin et Chopper garderont le bateau et Tashigi, Zoro et Sanji-kun seront chargé du ravitaillement. A ce propos j'ai préparé une petite liste, Sanji-kun♥… »

Les trois coursiers partirent dans un grand tintamarre d'engueulades, de tentatives de conciliation et de coups de pieds et d'épée manqués, Sanji croulant sous les 76 kg de la «petite liste». Nami les regarda s'éloigner avec le très désagréable sentiment d'avoir réuni au même endroit des explosifs, une mèche et une étincelle.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

« Et ça, ça me va bien ?

-Oh que oui, Tashigi-chwan♥ !! Cela met parfaitement en valeur ta silhouette délicate♥, et cette couleur rehausse à sa juste valeur l'éclat de tes yeux charmants♥ !!

-Euuuh… Merci, c'est gentil Sanji. Zoro-kun ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Silence Radio.

-Tu n'es pas très aidant, tu sais ? »

Les courses d'alimentations avaient été plus rapides que prévu, de sorte que nos trois compères étaient revenus au bateau assez tôt, Zoro croulant sous les sacs alors que Sanji tournoyait autour de Tashigi tel un moucheron autour d'une lanterne, et avaient eu la surprise d'arriver avant les quatre autres. Ils avaient donc décidé d'en profiter pour aller faire les magasins et essayer de retrouver leurs compagnons.

Ils en étaient à présent à leur troisième boutique, et Zoro refusait obstinément de jeter un seul regard aux différentes tenues qu'enfilait Tashigi, au contraire de Sanji qui s'en mettait plein la vue (_un peu trop, d'ailleurs : Tashigi avait dù emporter ses sabres dans la cabine d'essayage pour le décourager de venir y faire une petite inspection_).

« Ce n'est pas grave, finit par dire Tashigi. Je pense que niveau vêtements, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. On ferait mieux d'aller chercher Luffy et les autres.

-♥Tu as bien raison, Tashigi-chwan♥ !! Gazouilla Sanji.

-Mais t'as aucune fierté, pour passer ton temps à ramper devant les femmes ! Intervint l'épéiste qui avait fini par cesser de bouder dans son coin.

-De quoi ? Il a dit quelque chose, le bouseux béotien ?

-Ouais, et il va se faire un plaisir de te le répéter, ahuri à frange !

- S-T-O-P ! C'est pas le moment !

-T'es qui pour me commander, hein ? Cracha Zoro. Pourquoi je t'obéirai ?

-Parce que sinon… Je fais ça♥.

Tashigi commença à ouvrir son chemisier.

Zoro sortit du magasin en une fraction de seconde alors que Sanji était sur le point de s'évanouir de bonheur.

Tashigi sortit de la boutique en chantonnant et se retint de rire en voyant l'épéiste se plonger la tête dans une fontaine non loin.

_Décidemment… Il n'ignore rien de l'escrime, mais il est complètement désarmé face aux femmes désarmées…_

-Zoro-kun ? Si tu as si chaud que ça, pourquoi ne pas aller dans un établissement de bains ?

Réaction de Sanji :

-♥**OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !**♥

Réaction de Zoro :

_Etablissement de bains ? Elle sera en maillot ? Voire… SANS RIEN ?_

Le terrible chasseur de pirates devint écarlate et eut un flot de sang qui lui jaillit du nez alors qu'une image fugace de Tashigi en très petite tenue apparaissait dans son esprit.

-PLUTÔT MOURIR QUE D'ALLER DANS CE GENRE D'ENDROIT!!! »

Et il partit en courant, le plus loin possible.

Tashigi s'assit tranquillement sur le bord de la fontaine, sachant pertinemment que vu le sens de l'orientation légendaire de Zoro, il avait toutes les chances de revenir là dans les minutes à venir.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la ville…_

« C'est un dur à cuire !!

Luffy haletait et regardait d'un œil noir sa cible qui lui résistait contre toute attente.

-C'est sûr, il est coriace !

Usopp était dans le même état. Il ramassa son couteau et le darda vers celui qui le narguait depuis bientôt un quart d'heure.

-On est venu à bout de plus mastoc que toi !! On ne va faire qu'une bouchée de vous deux !

-Pour l'honneur des pirates au chapeau de paille ! GOMU GOMU NOOOOO…

-Arrêtez un peu de faire les andouilles et mangez les, ces satanés steaks ! Intervint Nami, que le boxon à sa table commençait à rendre légèrement agressive.

-Mais ils sont beaucoup trop cuits… geignit Luffy.

-Rien à faire !

-T'aurais quand même pu nous passer plus d'argent pour nous acheter à manger, non ? demanda Jango qui combattait vaillamment sa portion de viande caoutchouteuse.

-Avec ses quatre cent pour cent d'intérêt sur le prêt, mieux vaut pas », murmura Usopp.

Les quatre pirates s'étaient arrêtés pour déjeuner dans une Izakaya. Leurs recherches de la matinée avaient été assez infructueuses, notamment parce que Jango n'arrivait pas se rappeler où il avait acquis son fameux chakram, soi-disant parce qu'il avait « un peu bu ».

C'est dire, de la part d'un des rares membres de l'équipage capable de suivre un tant soit peu Nami et Zoro dans leurs beuveries insensées.

Voyant que Luffy commençait à reluquer d'un drôle d'air les divers animaux qui pullulaient dans la ville, ils avaient donc fait une pause dans leurs recherches afin d'éviter une catastrophe de dimension cosmique.

A ce moment, une bande de marins à la mine patibulaire rentrèrent dans la salle, bousculant des clients pas assez rapides. Les pirates au chapeau de paille virent la tablée à côté d'eux manifester de façon assez bruyante et grossière ce qu'ils pensaient des manières des nouveaux arrivants. Celui qui semblait être le chef desdits poivrots alla jusqu'à bazarder une chope (_vide, sinon gare au sacrilège_) sur les marins. L'un deux attrapa le projectile au vol, sans même bouger la tête ni le regarder.

Nami retrouva ses bonnes manières de voleuse. Elle profita du couvert offert par la masse imposante du chef des alcolos pour faire une retraite précipitée et se poster de l'autre côté de la salle, avec un point de vue moins dangereux.

Les marins malpolis s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un petit groupe d'hommes vêtus de larges manteaux bleu foncés et portant de grands tricornes.

_Des marines ?_ Se dit Nami.

Mais elle se ravisa quand elle ne vit aucune insigne ou même sigle récurrent dans les tenues des nouveaux arrivants.

« Eh bien, fit aimablement l'un d'entre eux dont le visage disparaissait dans l'ombre de son couvre-chef, monsieur ici présent aurait-il des griefs à nous transmettre ?

-Ouais, et pas qu'un peu, camarade ! Éructa le marin ivre en titubant. Tes sous-fifres viennent mettre le boxon dans notre taverne, et on n'en veut pas ! Alors prenez vos cliques et vos claques, et qu'on ne vous revoie plus.

-Je crains hélas que cela ne soit impossible, répondit d'un ton faussement contrit l'inconnu. Nous sommes à la recherche de quelque chose de très précieux, et nous n'avons guère le loisir de surseoir à votre requête.

Devant l'air ahuri du client éméché, il ajouta gentiment :

-Ça veut dire non.

L'information finit par se frayer un chemin à travers la bière jusqu'au cerveau du colosse rond comme la lune. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement, attrapa un tabouret et se précipita vers le nouvel arrivant.

_Clic_.

L'un des porteurs de tricorne s'interposa à la vitesse de l'éclair et arrêta net l'agresseur. En lui appuyant le canon d'un fusil de gros calibre sur le front.

_Attendez… Quand a-t-il sorti cette arme de son manteau_ ? _Je l'ai juste vu tendre le bras_ ! pensa Nami, estomaquée.

Alors que le poivrot mécontent allait se rasseoir la queue entre les jambes, l'homme au fusil se planta au beau milieu de la pièce et annonça d'une voix claironnante :

-Bon ! Maintenant que les réclamations sont finies, y'aurait-il quelqu'un dans la salle qui sache où trouver Ham Saint Orage ?

-Ça y est ! Je me souviens, chuchota Jango à l'oreille de Nami. Le vieux Saint Orage, c'est chez lui que j'ai acheté mon chakram !!

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez, à Ham ? demanda un vieux bonhomme assis près du bar.

-Juste quelques renseignements concernant l'une de ses acquisitions, assura l'homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage.

-Ben vous allez attendre longtemps, ricana le petit vieux. Ham a fermé son échoppe le mois dernier, et est parti faire le tour des quatre Océans. Il doit être dans North Blue à l'heure qu'il est !!

-Il a emporté toutes ses affaires avec lui ?

-Ça vous regarde ?

_Re-Clic_.

-Oui.

-Eh-ben-non-en-fait-il-a-tout-laissé-chez-lui-il-a-juste-pris-ses-bénéfices-son-magasin-est-à-trois-rues-d'ici-près-du-port-ne-tirez-pas-s'il-vous-plaît-j'ai-un-très-petit-seuil-de-résistance-à-la-douleur…

-Eh ben voilà, merci beaucoup !! Remercia l'inconnu en faisant la révérence. Vous voyez que ce n'était pas si difficile à dire ! »

Il sortit après un petit salut de la main. La bande de marins revêche lui emboîta le pas en faisant craquer leurs phalanges d'un ton suggestif.

Alors que les conversations (_empreintes d'une certaine nervosité_) reprenaient, Nami entraîna Usopp, Jango et Luffy (_qui s'était endormi…_) à la suite des types aux tricornes et de leur équipage de brutes.

_Serait-il possible qu'ils recherchent eux aussi le chakram de Jango_ ?


	6. Officier et gentleman

**Officier et Gentleman**

Rasant les murs avec une habilité toute professionnelle, Nami suivit la bande de marins patibulaires le long des ruelles tortueuses qui se perdaient dans la ville basse de Setsuna. Quelques pas en arrières, Usopp passait de réverbère en réverbère en chantonnant une musique d'agent secret, accompagné par Jango qui portait Luffy sur son épaule en faisant la seconde voix.

Après qu'une rafale de coups de barre de fer eut fait comprendre aux deux zigotos ce que «filature silencieuse» impliquait au niveau sonore, Nami remarqua que le groupe s'était arrêté devant une boutique aux fenêtres obturées par des planches.

_C'est ça, le magasin de Ham Saint Orage ? C'est assez délabré, je m'attendais à mieux,_ se dit-elle. _Tout à fait le genre de cible que je n'aurai même pas pris la peine de visiter quand je volais à tour de bras… Mais si ça se trouve, c'est fait exprès. Autant y aller doucement, et surtout ne pas se faire repérer._

« Dis, Nami, pourquoi on est parti de l'auberge ? J'ai encore faim, moi !

**BENG !**

-Luffy, silence !

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as tapé, j'ai mal ! Se mit à geindre Luffy en tâtant la bosse gigantesque qui soulevait son chapeau.

Nami soupira.

-Quand je pense qu'un jour le roi des pirates sera un ado mal grandi, narcoleptique et obsédé par la nourriture…

-Ha ? C'est qui ceux là ? Si ça se trouve, ils ont à manger, on devrait aller leur demander !

Usopp, Nami et Jango se jetèrent sur Luffy dans un ensemble parfait, le bâillonnant de leurs mains et l'empêchant d'aller discuter avec l'équipage mystérieux.

-Ecoute, Luffy, grinça Usopp en lui collant son (_grand_) nez dans l'oreille. Ces types cherchent le gars qui a vendu le chakram à Jango, ils sont donc probablement nos ennemis ! Il ne faut pas se faire repérer, tu as compris ?

-Oui, Usopp. J'ai compris.

-Bien, dit le tireur d'élite des pirates au Chapeau de Paille en relâchant le gosse irresponsable qui se trouvait être son capitaine.

-Ils sont entrés ? Demanda Jango en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil sans que son improbable chapeau ne dépasse du coin de mur derrière lequel les pirates se cachaient.

-Non, on dirait qu'ils hésitent entre rentrer en force ou passer par derrière, répondit Nami.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Murmura Usopp. On ne va pas rester là à les observer pendant trois ans quand même !

-On va attendre qu'ils entrent. Ensuite, Jango nous débarrassera des éventuels gardes, et on entrera pour surveiller leurs recherches. Et si ça tourne mal, on se retire vite. Compris, Luffy ?

-Ben ? Il est passé où ?

-C'est pas vrai… Nami fit mine de se frapper la tête contre le mur.

Luffy venait de tourner bien gentiment le coin et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers les marins assemblés près de la devanture.

L'un d'entre eux se plaça sur le chemin de Luffy.

-Eh, gamin, où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

-C'est vrai que vous cherchez le chakram bizarre vendu par le propriétaire de ce magasin ?

_Ce n'est pas possible… La finesse personnifiée_. Nami était sur le point se s'écrouler.

Le marin haussa les sourcils et fit un signe de main à ses comparses qui rentrèrent dans le magasin.

-Comment es-tu au courant, pour ce chakram ? Dit-il à Luffy en le tenant par le bras.

-Ça te regarde pas, rétorqua ce dernier. Réponds à ma question !

-Tu te prends pour qui, gamin ? T'as intérêt à me dire tout ce que tu sais si tu n'as pas envie de te prendre une mandale !

Luffy agita le bras et éclata le marin sur le sol.

-Eh bien, quelle réactivité ! Tu réagis comme ça à chaque fois qu'on te pose une question ?

L'homme au ton aimable venait de sortir de la boutique, son tricorne dissimulant son visage.

-T'es qui toi ? demanda Luffy en se tournant vers lui. Et d'abord quand on parle à quelqu'un, on a la politesse de lui montrer sa tête !

-Oh tu as raison, je manque à toutes les règles de politesse… Mais si je me découvre, tu dois en faire de même.

L'homme retira son couvre-chef, découvrant un visage avenant, encadré de longs cheveux bruns. Luffy rattrapa de justesse son chapeau qu'une brise allait emporter.

-Chef !! C'est… Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ! Le pirate avec une prime de 100 millions de Berry sur sa tête !

-Ah, c'est exact. Et alors ? Le gaillard aux cheveux bruns avait l'air sincèrement étonné.

-Eh bien il faut appeler les marines !

- Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas notre affaire. Mais suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers Luffy. Je ne me suis toujours pas présenté ! Je me nomme Josuah Raven, et voici mon équipage, enchanté de te connaître. Désolé s'ils sont un peu brusques, ce sont de braves gars très dévoués. Tu es seul ?

-Oh non, j'ai tout mon équipage dans cette ville ! Il y a Zoro, Tashigi et Sanji qui font les courses et Nami, Jango et Usopp qui sont derrière ce mur là-bas !

_MAIS QUEL ABRUTI, C'EST PAS VRAI_ !!

-Et bien qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter !

Quelques Marins allèrent chercher les trois coéquipiers de Luffy qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de les accompagner.

-Et donc, tu disais quelque chose à propos du chakram ? Poursuivit avec un grand sourire le dénommé Josuah Raven.

-Ben oui, Jango -le gars aux lunettes zarbis- en avait un et même qu'il nous a posé un gros problème en l'utilisant !

Les marins se rapprochèrent de Jango.

-Manque de pot, il s'est cassé durant un accrochage avec les marines, donc on doit en trouver un autre !

-Oh, c'est dommage, fit Raven en prenant un air triste. Il va vous falloir pas mal chercher! Nous aussi on essaye de mettre la main sur ce métal bizarre, et on a sacrément du mal.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-C'est un secret. Mais promis, si on en trouve, on vous laissera de quoi faire un chakram !

-Ah c'est trop sympa, merci !

-Chef !! S'écria l'un des marins en ressortant en trombe du magasin. On a retrouvé le livre de comptes de Saint Orage ! Ses adresses d'importations y figurent sans doute !

-Très bien. Passe-les moi.

Après avoir empoché le volume relié de cuir…

-Dites moi, il me semble vous avoir vu à l'auberge, tous les quatre !

-Ouais, et même que vous m'avez empêché de finir mon steak.

-Oh j'en suis navré. Que diriez vous si je vous invitai dans une rôtisserie ? Elle n'est pas très loin, et le patron est un ami.

-Merci, risqua Nami, mais on doit rentrer et… »

Usopp, Jango et Luffy avaient déjà emboîté le pas à l'étrange capitaine.

_Je vous jure… Par moment, je regrette presque que Sanji et Zoro ne soient pas là, eux au moins sont à peu près sérieux !_

* * *

_Plus tard, de l'autre côté de la ville…_

Zoro, Tashigi et Sanji se baladaient sans vrai but le long des avenues marchandes. Pendant que le cuistot obsédé reluquait les passantes avec moult commentaires énoncés d'un ton sentencieux (**essayez de le dire plusieurs fois de suite, c'est pas facile**), Tashigi essayait d'engager la conversation avec Zoro qui persistait dans le mutisme depuis quelques heures déjà.

« Dis-moi, Tashigi-chwan, as-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ? demanda Sanji en jetant un regard éloquent au soleil qui effleurait déjà l'horizon. On ferait peut-être bien de rentrer.

-Oui, tu as raison. Sanji-kun, pars devant et avertis les autres que nous arrivons. Et si tu pouvais nous préparer ces entrées dont tu as le secret…

-TOUT DE SUITE, ♥TASHIGI-CHWAAAAAAAAN ♥!!!

Alors que la silhouette du blondin dragueur disparaissait à l'horizon dans un nuage de poussière, Tashigi alla s'asseoir sur un banc en pierre d'où elle pouvait avoir une belle vue sur le port. A contrecoeur, Zoro alla la rejoindre. Au bout de quelques minutes…

« Dis moi, Zoro, pourquoi as-tu un jour décidé de prendre la mer ?

-Pour devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde, et que ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens de rester cloîtré sur mon île natale pour réaliser ce rêve, répondit laconiquement Zoro.

-Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas de temps en temps envie de prendre la mer, tout simplement pour sentir l'écume, le sel, le vent, toutes ces choses qui font la différence entre une balade en barque et un voyage sur les océans ?

Zoro jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tashigi. Elle regardait avec un air ravi le coucher de soleil sur la mer, ses cheveux noirs soulevés par le vent de la côte.

-Tu aimes vraiment la mer, n'est-ce pas ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi ai-je décidé de rejoindre les marines, tout du moins départ ? Quand j'étais petite, je ne me baladai pas avec trois sabres en permanence, tu sais ! Ce n'est que durant ma formation que j'ai découvert le monde de l'épée. Je pense qu'avec l'escrime, c'est la mer que j'aime le plus.

Tashigi se tut un instant, puis ajouta avec un grand sourire :

-Bien sûr, je te place hors-concours ♥! »

Zoro se leva et se dirigea vers le bateau en grommelant, les oreilles un peu rouges. Tashigi soupira «Décidément…»et le rejoignit en souriant.

Robin était en train de rêvasser, appuyée au bastingage quand elle vit arriver les deux retardataires. Zoro était limite en train de courir, Tashigi accrochée à son cou, riant aux éclats.

« Mais tu sais que tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis ♥ ?! L'épée à la main, j'ai du mal à imaginer un homme plus beau que toi, mais quand tu piques un fard, c'est vraiment craquant ♥ !

-MAIS T'AS PAS UN PEU FINI DE TE PAYER MA TÊTE, OUI ?!

-Roooh, ça va, je peux quand même te faire un compliment, c'est pas un crime !

-Ça me gène, tu comprends ?

-Oh ? Tu es donc sensible à mes paroles ! C'est super ♥ !!

-Non ! J'ai pas dit ça !

-Si ! Si, tu l'as dit, c'est indéniable !

-Lâche moi un peu les baskets, à la fin !

-Pas avant que tu ne l'admettes !

-Dites, surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, hein !

Un concert de toussotements nerveux et de ricanements débiles firent lever la tête aux deux épéistes : l'équipage au grand complet était en train de les regarder, sirotant un cocktail _hand-made Sanji_.

-Mieux que les Feux de l'Amour, assistez en direct à une scène de ménage entre Zoro Rononoa et le sergent-chef Tashigi ! » Rigolait Usopp dans son coin.

Pendant que Zoro poursuivait l'impertinent, tous sabres dehors, Tashigi discutait avec Nami et Robin des évènements de la journée.

« Et donc, vous avez tranquillement déjeuné avec ce type ! C'est dingue !

-D'autant plus dingue qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que je lui ai subtilisé son livre et que j'en ai fait une copie pendant que j'étais aux toilettes…

-Vilaine fille, gronda Robin avec un grand sourire.

-Donc nous avons un cap ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté… Il nous faudra bien deux escales avant d'y arriver.

-C'est où ?

-Une île volcanique… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lire avec attention. En attendant, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

-Ok !! Levez l'ancre, sortez les voiles, on s'arrache ! » S'écria Luffy qui faisait l'andouille avec Chopper.

* * *

Le Going Merry disparaissait à l'horizon quand un navire à la silhouette élégante surgit du port, et suivit la trajectoire du bateau des pirates au Chapeau de Paille… 


	7. L'île des Objets du Démon

**L'Île des Objets du Démon**

_Quelques jours avant_

L'escargophone sonnai depuis presque six minutes lorsque le Colonel Smoker daigna enfin décrocher.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hina ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Il se passe que j'ai des nouvelles concernant ta subordonnée, Smoker, répondit calmement la femme dotée des capacités du fruit de la cage.

-Des nouvelles ? Quel genre ?

-Bonnes ou mauvaises, ça dépend de ton point de vue. Nous sommes bien d'accord que le sergent-chef Tashigi a été portée disparue en tentant de capturer l'un des membre des pirates au chapeau de paille, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien il semblerait qu'elle soit en vie et en pleine forme.

-En quoi cela peut-il être considéré comme une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Elle se comporte comme si elle avait rejoint l'équipage. D'après le rapport qui m'a été envoyé depuis l'île de Setsuna elle n'est pas confinée dans le navire, pas surveillée, et participe activement à la vie du bord. On dirait bien qu'elle a retourné sa veste.

-Impossible, gronda Smoker en mâchonnant un cigare. Il doit y avoir une autre explication.

-Je te le souhaite, sans cela elle ira droit au poteau d'exécution quand on attrapera ces vauriens. Ah oui, encore une chose, mes informateurs m'ont annoncé leur prochaine destination : l'archipel Vulcain. On reste en contact. »

Et elle coupa la communication.

Smoker resta pensif quelques instants, le combiné de l'escargophone encore entre les doigts. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu forcer le sergent-chef Tashigi à se comporter ainsi ? Du chantage ? La menace ? L'argent ?

« Je n'y comprends rien », finit-t-il par soupirer à mi-voix. Puis il se leva et alla indiquer le nouveau cap au navigateur. Avec un peu de chance, il bloquerait les pirates dans cet archipel et pourrait entendre de la voix de Tashigi les explications nécessaires.

* * *

Le Going Merry avançait sous une belle brise d'arrière gonflant les voiles de façon on ne peut plus satisfaisante.

La beau temps semblait contaminer la totalité de l'équipage avec une bonne humeur irrépressible, avec diverses réactions suivant les cas :

Luffy courait dans tous les sens, un sourire gigantesque vissé au visage et fredonnant un air rigoureusement insupportable.

Nami se prélassait sur la dunette arrière dans sa chaise longue, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un bikini deux-pièces avec à peine assez de tissu pour faire une ceinture.

Sanji était planqué dans le bosquet en face de ladite Nami et se rinçait l'œil abondamment.

Usopp paradait dans le nid de pie, hurlant à tue-tête les Louanges du Grand Capitaine Usopp.

Chopper entretenait une discussion animée avec une mouette de passage.

Robin était assise sur le pont, un livre à la main et un cocktail « Sanji's Special One » sur une table à côté d'elle.

Zoro faisait la sieste sur le gaillard d'avant, ses trois sabres en guise d'oreiller.

Tashigi somnolait, appuyée sur son épaule -elle avait sournoisement attendu qu'il dorme pour venir s'installer-.

Jango esquissait des entrechats sur le rythme de la chanson de Luffy.

Bref, c'est un bien joyeux cortège qui entra dans le port de la ville principale de l'archipel Vulcain, Ruby.

Sitôt le ravitaillement assuré, l'équipage au grand complet se retrouva dans la salle commune autour du livre subtilisé aux marins de Setsuna afin de décider de la suite des événements.

Pendant que les autres rangeaient les provisions, faisaient la liste de ce qui manquait et effectuaient de menues réparations sous la conduite d'Usopp, Luffy, Jango, Zoro et Robin mirent pied à terre afin de se rendre dans le cœur de l'île principale, dans la Manufacture des Cagliostro. D'après l'épais volume que Nami avait volé, les Cagliostro étaient la famille dominante de l'archipel, et ce depuis des générations. La raison de leur hégémonie était simple : cette famille possédait le secret permettant d'intégrer dans des objets les capacités de fruits du Démon. Partant de là, ils avaient engagé les habitants de l'archipel pour venir travailler dans leur usine, remédiant du même coup à la crise de l'emploi qui sévissait jusque là. Résultat : au moment où le Going Merry pénétrait dans le port de Ruby, l'Archipel Vulcain était en pleine expansion, recevant de nombreuses demande et devenant une plaque tournante du minuscule, mais si rentable, marché des fruits du démon. Toujours selon le registre, Ham Saint Orage avait acquis le fameux Chakram des mains même du chef actuel de la Manufacture, Léonal de Cagliostro. En conséquence de quoi les Pirates au Chapeau de Paille avaient décidé de rendre une petite visite audit chef, espérant recueillir des renseignements précis sur l'origine du métal du Chakram.

* * *

La ville de Ruby était florissante. De nombreuses échoppes proposaient au touriste de passage une foule d'objets tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres, les tavernes et les auberges embaumaient l'air de leurs odeurs de cuisine à en faire saliver tout le monde dans un rayon de trois kilomètres, bref tout était prévu pour délester le premier venu de tout son argent, sans douleur et avec le sourire s'il vous plaît. Les quatre pirates traversèrent donc la cité sans autres soucis que celui de tenir Luffy en laisse pour l'empêcher d'aller semer la désolation dans la première rôtisserie venue.

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à trouver cette fameuse manufacture, non ? Demanda Jango au bout d'une demi-heure d'errance dans les quartiers marchands.

-Selon Nami, elle se trouve en dehors de la ville, sur les hauteurs, intervint Robin en désignant du doigt un éperon rocheux dominant le port. Pour savoir où exactement, il suffit d'interroger un des habitants.

-Je m'en charge, fit Zoro en s'approchant d'un vieux bonhomme assis sur les marches de sa maison.

De façon tout à fait saugrenue, l'épéiste semblait beaucoup plus détendu vu que Tashigi était restée sur le bateau pour aider aux réparations.

-Eh, l'ancêtre ! Nous cherchons la Manufacture des Cagliostro. Tu peux nous indiquer le chemin ?

-Oh, vous cherchez la fabrique du jeune Léonal…Toute la Grande Voie semble se précipiter à sa porte, ces derniers temps. Vous êtes aussi des pirates, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vieil homme avec un bon sourire.

-Tout à fait, papy ! S'exclama Luffy avec enthousiasme. Comment t'as deviné ?

-Avec tous les jeunes gaillards assoiffés d'aventures et d'or que j'ai vu passer dans le coin, j'ai fini par avoir le coup d'œil… Bien, vous vouliez aller à la manufacture, c'est ça ? C'est pas compliqué, il vous suffit de suivre le chemin côtier qui part du nord de la ville, il vous emmènera sur le plateau, là haut, et vous pourrez pas vous tromper : c'est la seule baraque du coin ! Et en plus, c'est pas à proprement parler un cabanon de pêche, hein !

-Ok, c'est noté ! »

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, le quatuor arriva sur le plateau rocheux dont parlait le vieil homme. Effectivement, il était assez difficile de se tromper : un manoir à l'architecture élancée se dressait fièrement face au vent marin, devant lequel s'étendait une petite prairie environnée de quelques petites maisons devant vraisemblablement abriter les domestiques.

En s'approchant, les pirates au chapeau de paille aperçurent un attroupement en plein milieu de l'esplanade du château. Et visiblement, les personnes présentes n'étaient pas en train de se faire des civilités. Luffy et ses camarades accélérèrent le pas.

Il s'agissait d'une bande de pirates assez équipés pour anéantir une grande ville, groupés toutes armes dehors autour d'un jeune homme assez bien habillé. Une petite dizaine de domestiques assistaient à la scène d'un peu plus loin.

« C'est quoi ces salades, Cagliostro ?! Rugit un gros lard en jouant avec une hache d'abordage d'un air suggestif. De quel droit tu refuses notre clientèle ?

Ledit Cagliostro haussa les épaules. Il était assez mince, avec des cheveux blonds emmêlés dont l'une ou l'autre boucle rebelle lui tombait dans les yeux, et arborait un petit sourire amusé. Il ne semblait pas inquiété par le fait d'être seul contre une dizaine d'hommes bien armés et malintentionnés.

-C'est le droit le plus sacré du marchand de sélectionner son client, fit il d'un ton dégagé. J'ai eu vent du comportement que vous avez eu en arrivant dans l'archipel. Si je vous vendais ne serait-ce qu'un bouton de manchette, je serais assuré de le retrouver un jour où l'autre employé contre moi ou les habitants de Vulcain. Donc vous pouvez récupérer les berrys froissés et encore tachés de sang que vous essayez de me fourguer et vous barrer aussi sec. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre avec vous.

-Sale crevette ! On va te faire ton affaire, et on verra bien qui a du temps à perdre !

Les pirates se jetèrent sur lui comme un seul homme. Et furent jetés à terre de la même façon.

Luffy, Zoro, Jango et Robin qui s'étaient mis à courir pour venir l'aider s'arrêtèrent net. Le jeune homme n'avait fait que sortir sa main gauche de sa poche, révélant un gant en cuir rapiécé et d'aspect assez ancien.

Les pirates agressifs se relevèrent tant bien que mal, grimaçant de rage.

-Enflure… Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ! Hurla le colosse en abattant sa hache.

Le jeune homme leva la main et attrapa la lame entre deux doigts. Il y eut comme un éclair et la brute fut catapultée en arrière. Ses coéquipiers se regardèrent indécis.

-Je vous conseille de déguerpir avant que je ne me fâche vraiment, annonça Cagliostro en avançant vers eux.

Il tendit la main, son corps tout entier se couvrit d'arcs électriques tandis qu'un grésillement assourdissant emplissait l'air.

-Il a les capacités d'un fruit du démon ? Murmura Robin.

Les pirates démoralisés commençaient à battre en retraite quand le meneur qui s'était par deux fois attaqué au jeune homme se redressa brusquement, attrapa une servante près de laquelle il était tombé et posa le fer de sa hache sur son cou.

-Désactive ton pouvoir en vitesse et laisse toi faire, ou bien il va y avoir de l'embauche parmi tes larbins ! Les mecs, démolissez le ! »

Les pirates encerclèrent à nouveau le nommé Cagliostro, qui fit disparaître l'électricité en murmurant un juron sulfureux. Trois hommes couverts de cicatrices levèrent leurs sabres et les abattirent avec force sur la fine silhouette.

Un claquement métallique se fit entendre, et trois moitiés de sabres tombèrent au sol : un homme portant un bandana noir et brandissant un sabre de façon experte venait de s'interposer, tranchant d'un seul geste les lames des pirates médusés. Le reste de la meute hésitait à l'attaquer quand un énergumène vêtu d'une houppelande et portant des lunettes funky se planta devant eux, agita un disque brillant en annonçant qu'ils se sentaient très fatigués, et ils s'effondrèrent tous au sol -le zigoto aux lunettes bizarres aussi- en ronflant comme des bienheureux. Le preneur d'otage grimaça de fureur et essaya d'égorger la malheureuse qu'il tenait prisonnière, mais ses bras ne bougèrent pas à cause d'une demi-douzaine d'autres bras qui lui avaient poussé un peu partout et qui lui faisaient simultanément une clé de nuque, deux clés de bras et une clé de poignet, le tout étant assez douloureux. Quelques mètres plus loin, une femme aux cheveux noirs et au teint hâlé avait croisé ses bras dans une drôle de posture. La hache tomba au sol avec un bruit mat tandis que la jeune fille courait rejoindre ses compagnons en pleurant de soulagement. Un gamin vint se planter devant le pirate immobilisé, son chapeau de paille pendu à son cou oscillant sur son dos au gré du vent. Il envoya son bras en arrière, l'étirant comme un élastique, et le ramena brutalement en avant, décochant à la brute épaisse un direct du droit dévastateur qui l'incrusta dans le mur derrière lui. Puis il s'essuya symboliquement les mains et se tourna vers le jeune homme nommé Cagliostro, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ledit Cagliostro poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, fit voler du doigt une mèche rebelle obstruant son champ de vision et s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Soyez les bienvenus au manoir des Cagliostros ! s'exclama-t-il chaleureusement en ouvrant grand les bras. Je me nomme Léonal de Cagliostro, et votre intervention m'a été d'une grande aide, je ne saurais trop comment vous remercier, mes chers… Alors attendez voir…

Il passa son regard acéré sur chacune des personnes présentes, semblant les analyser de la tête aux pieds en quelques fractions de seconde.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai l'honneur de rencontrer le redoutable Zoro Roronoa, chasseur de pirates de son état, le bien nommé Jango l'Hypnotiseur, le célèbre Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine des pirates au chapeau de paille, et enfin Robin Nico, dont je ne sais pas grand-chose si ce n'est que vous avez bien grandi par rapport à l'image que l'on voit sur l'affiche de recherche.

Les trois pirates se regardèrent sans mot dire, un peu étonnés que leur interlocuteur en sache autant sur eux. Jango, lui, continuait de roupiller.

-Ne soyez pas si bouleversés, en tant que figure dominante de l'archipel, je reçois sans arrêt les nouveaux avis de recherche des marines. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aurais mauvaise grâce de livrer ceux qui viennent de me sauver d'un bien mauvais pas, assura-t-il en souriant. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, veuillez donc vous donner la peine d'entrer, pendant que mes gens s'occupent du reste de ces malandrins. »

Il alla s'entretenir quelques instants avec ses serviteurs, non sans prendre le temps de s'assurer que la jeune servante ayant expérimenté la fonction d'otage allait bien. Puis il revint vers les pirates qui avaient entre-temps réveillé Jango et les guida dans le manoir jusque dans son bureau, à travers des pièces gigantesques et décorées avec goût.

* * *

Une fois tout le monde assis et après avoir servi à chacun un verre d'une liqueur ambrée (_Luffy se fit apporter une assiette de charcuterie_), le maître des lieux alla s'installer derrière une table en bois exotique et croisa les bras sur la table.

« Bien ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin seulement pour me sauver la mise, alors je vous écoute. Que me vaut le plaisir de recevoir chez moi l'équipage de pirate le plus actif en ce moment ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un bloc de métal très spécial, qui a servi à faire un chakram doté des pouvoirs du fruit de la suggestion, expliqua Robin. Nous avons suivi sa piste depuis l'île de Setsuna, et nous pensions que vous seriez à même de nous en dire plus sur sa provenance.

-Hummm… Oui, je vois ce dont vous voulez parler, fit Léonal d'un ton songeur. Cet objet avait pris beaucoup de temps à créer, une vraie gageure…

-Dites, interrompit Luffy, comment vous faites pour créer des objets du démon ?

-Oh c'est tout un procédé ! Disons qu'avec l'aide de certains utilisateurs de fruits du démon, de scientifiques et d'une bonne source d'approvisionnement, on peut faire d'assez belles choses… Tant qu'on n'oublie pas la règle de base : pas deux capacités dans le même objet, pas d'objets vendus aux utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Luffy.

-Parce que ça risquerait de créer un rejet entre les pouvoirs des différents fruits, ce qui n'est pas souhaitable. Et pour en revenir à votre chakram, je vais m'en charger. Mais il va falloir compulser les registres, et ça va prendre du temps. Au moins jusqu'à demain. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : je vous suis extrêmement redevable, à vous quatre. Il me paraît donc tout naturel de vous inviter à passer la nuit au château, avec le reste de votre équipage ! Et pour patienter jusqu'au dîner, je vous ferai visiter ma fabrique ! Qu'en dites vous ? »

Les pirates acceptèrent, et pendant que Jango allait au bateau avertir Sanji, Tashigi, Chopper et Nami, Léonal de Cagliostro donna les instructions nécessaires à l'exhumation des données concernant le chakram. Une fois l'équipage rassemblé, la visite commença. Cagliostro les mena dans les sous-sols du manoir, dans une succession de salles où une vingtaine de personnes s'affairaient autour de fruits bizarres.

* * *

Une fois l'heure du dîner arrivée -Sanji avait tout fait pour pouvoir s'incruster en cuisines, surtout parce que la fille du Chef était une vraie beauté-, les huit pirates se retrouvèrent avec leur hôte attablés autour de ce qui aurait pu suffire à nourrir la flotte entière des Marines. Alors que certains faisaient travailler leurs mâchoires à plein régime, d'autre discutaient avec Léonal. La conversation roula sur pas mal de sujet, notamment sur les objets du démon.

« Ce qui est difficile, avec les objets, c'est qu'on est toujours tenté d'en faire trop, on a tendance à oublier que deux pouvoirs ne peuvent pas être conciliés au sein d'une même chose, disait Cagliostro à Tashigi qui était assise à côté de lui (_et en face de Zoro_). Les vrais chefs-d'œuvre ne s'obtiennent pas facilement, ce sont des trésors de patience qui se transmettent de génération en génération…

-Ce gant que vous portez en permanence sur vous ferait-il partie de ces trésors ? demanda Tashigi.

Léonal eut un grand sourire, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui pose cette question depuis le début du repas.

-C'est même le trésor de ma famille… le Gant des Cagliostros ! Quatre générations ont travaillé pour le créer, et il n'est pas encore complété !

-Comment cela ?

-Laissez moi vous faire une démonstration…

Il tandis sa main gantée vers le reste de la tablée. Il ferma ses doigts et les ouvrit brutalement : un fort courant d'air en jaillit et souffla les flammes des nombreux candélabres, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Une lueur perça l'obscurité : le gant de Léonal brillait maintenant d'une lueur orangée, sa paume regorgeant de sortes de cailloux rougeoyants. Il les lança avec précision, chacun alla s'écraser sur la mèche encore fumante d'une des bougies éteintes, créant une multitude de petites explosions flamboyantes qui rallumèrent les chandelles.

-Waouh, c'est hyper cool ! S'écrièrent de concert Luffy et Chopper.

-D…Deux pouvoirs des fruits du démon ? S'étrangla Usopp.

-Non, trois, corrigea Robin. Quand nous sommes arrivé, il a électrifié son corps. Je me demande comment vous avez fait !

-En fait, le secret réside dans les doigts de ce gant. Il est impossible de conjuguer deux pouvoirs de fruits du démon au sein d'un même objet. Par contre, si on les insère dans les doigts d'un gant, et qu'on recoud le résultat ensemble… On a une multitude de possibilités qui s'offre à nous, tant qu'on utilise un pouvoir à la fois, bien sûr.

-Le risque est quand même énorme, fit remarquer Nami. Votre combinaison peut très bien exploser d'un moment à un autre, sous les influences contraires des différents pouvoirs !

-C'est en effet un très gros risque, admit le jeune homme en hochant la tête. Mon ancêtre en était bien conscient, c'est pour cela qu'il a pris des mesures de sécurité : tout d'abord, les fruits utilisés étant de classe élémentaire, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre les plus puissants : seulement des dérivés -ainsi ce gant possède trois pouvoirs : celui de l'étincelle, de la bourrasque et de la décharge- ; et de plus la paume est incrustée de quelques grammes de granit marin, juste ce qu'il faut pour stabiliser les énergies. Mais le dosage exact reste inconnu, il n'y aura donc jamais qu'un seul gant des Cagliostros.

-C'est véritablement stupéfiant, murmura Tashigi, impressionnée.

-Ah ça, ma famille savait y faire, répondit en souriant Léonal. Je dois m'occuper de cette île, veiller à ce que la Marine ne vienne pas fourrer son nez dans notre fabrique, car même si elle n'est qu'artisanale, ça fait toujours des objets du démon qui lui passent sous le nez, et ça elle ne le supporterait pas ; je dois m'occuper de cette île, donc, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de consacrer beaucoup de temps et d'argent à la recherche d'autres fruits pour compléter le gant. Mon père a ajouté celui de l'étincelle, mon grand père celui de la décharge, mon arrière grand-père celui de la bourrasque, et mon arrière arrière grand-père a eu l'idée de ce gant. Je suis toujours sur la piste d'un fruit relié à la terre ou à l'eau pour achever leur tâche… Je ferai n'importe quoi pour les avoir, dussè-je me battre contre la piraterie entière ou aller la voler dans les coffres des Marines !

-Vous vous feriez voleur pour concrétiser votre rêve ? Avec votre gant, les coffres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! fit Tashigi avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ah, mais jamais je ne réussirai à égaler votre père sur ce point !

Regard étonné de Tashigi.

-Eh bien oui : Votre père est le plus grand des voleurs de cette terre, puisqu'il a pris toutes les étoiles du ciel afin de les placer dans vos yeux…

-Ohoo ! Sanji-kun, tu as un rival pour ce qui est des compliments poétiques ! » dit Nami en se mettant à rire.

Tashigi rosit délicatement et inclina poliment la tête. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Zoro s'imagina renverser la table et aller coller son poing dans la figure parfaite du blondin assis à côté de sa…

_Hein ? De ma quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non mais je perds la boule ou quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à faire d'elle, le plus tôt j'en serai débarrassé, mieux ce sera !_

Zoro mit fin à ces pensées s'aventurant en terrain miné en plantant sauvagement son couteau dans son entrecôte qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait.

La soirée se termina assez tard, quand il s'avéra que Chopper, Luffy et Usopp étaient en train de ronfler dans un coin alors que Tashigi, Nami, Robin, Sanji et Léonal discutaient gaiement au coin du feu. Assis dans un coin de la salle, une choppe de bière à la main, Zoro essayait consciencieusement de se mettre minable en compagnie de Jango, histoire d'arrêter de penser à des choses qu'il estimait gênantes.

* * *

Bref, c'était un séjour qui s'annonçait agréable. Le petit déjeuner semblait prolonger cette impression, surtout quand Léonal arriva dans la pièce en tenant un dossier contenant tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur l'origine du métal ayant servi à confectionner le chakram. L'humeur était bonne pour l'ensemble de l'équipage -Zoro et Jango avaient une petite mine, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant vu leur beuverie de la veille-, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait…

Et un villageois courait à perdre haleine le long du sentier menant au manoir afin d'avertir Léonal de Cagliostro que les Marines avaient débarqué en grand nombre dans le port de Ruby, posant des questions sur lui, les pirates qu'il hébergeait ainsi que sur le trafic de fruits du démon de la région. A leur tête se trouvait un grand homme aux cheveux blancs, avec trois cigares dans la bouche et conduisant une drôle de machine produisant beaucoup de fumée.

La journée s'annonçait vraiment bien.


	8. Le Sabre et le Cigare

**Le Sabre et le Cigare**

_10h44 : Port de Ruby _

« On se dépêche !! Les sections 3 à 7 sécurisent le port, les autres accompagnent le colonel Smoker à l'intérieur des terres !

-Envoyez un escadron rechercher le bateau des pirates au chapeau de paille !

-Rassemblement de la section 8 sur la place centrale ! Interrogez les résidents !

Insensible aux ordres hurlés de tous côtés et au mouvement incessant, le colonel Smoker se frayait un chemin au travers de ses hommes, à la recherche de la fine silhouette du colonel Hina. Il la trouva en train d'organiser les tours de garde des navires.

-Comment se présentent les choses ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Pas de milice, pas de défenses organisées, cette île n'est pas hostile au gouvernement, répondit laconiquement la femme fatale dotée des pouvoirs du fruit de la cage. D'après les premiers rapports de nos unités d'information, il semblerait que les habitants soient tyrannisés par la famille dominante, les Cagliostros, qui sont connus ici pour tremper dans le trafic des fruits du démon du coin. Et enfin, concernant ton équipage de fuyards, ils ont été reçus hier au manoir des Cagliostros. Il suffit de s'y rendre et on fera un beau coup de filet : un ennemi de la paix mondiale, un équipage de pirates comportant trois membres bien connus de nos services, et en prime un officier de la marine soupçonnée de haute trahison.

-A ce propos… J'ai déjà averti mes hommes, et je te conseille de faire passer l'ordre. Le cas du sergent-chef Tashigi ne regarde que moi. Je tiens à être celui qui s'occupera d'elle.

-C'est ta subordonnée, murmura Hina en haussant les épaules. Dépêchons nous à présent, je n'aimerais pas que nos futurs invités s'impatientent. »

* * *

_10h31 : Manoir des Cagliostros_

« Quatre navires de la Marine, deux colonels et pas moins de huit sections, tu dis ? Eh ben ils ont fait les choses en grand.

Léonal de Cagliostro tapotait d'un air songeur son gant en cuir sur le bois exotique de son bureau. Devant lui se trouvaient les pirates au chapeau de paille, l'ensemble des domestiques et le messager venu de Ruby.

-C'est pour cela que je vous conjure de vous enfuir, monsieur de Cagliostro ! On ne peut pas se permettre qu'ils vous capturent !

-Avant toute chose, il faut que les préparatifs soient terminés, riposta le jeune homme blond. Si je m'en vais avec trop de précipitation, toute l'île en paiera les pots cassés. Est-ce que les membres de la chaîne de fabrication des objets du démon se sont bien fondus dans la population ?

-Oui, monsieur. Conformément à vos instructions, ils ont été « inclus » dans des familles consentantes.

-Déjà ça de fait. Les stocks pas encore vendus ?

-Cachés dans les diverses planques prévues.

-Ok. Les Marines ont commencé leurs investigations ?

-Oui.

-La population suit-elle les instructions ?

-Ou…Oui, monsieur…

-Tu n'en as pas l'air sûr.

-Et il a raison ! Intervint la jeune servante qui avait été prise en otage la veille. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous soyez le seul accusé ! Pourquoi avez-vous donné l'ordre de parler de vous comme d'un tyran alors que vous en avez tant fait pour nous ?

-Marian… Je vous ai déjà expliqué pourquoi, non ? Répondit Léonal en souriant gentiment. Un seul homme peut facilement s'échapper, et revenir ensuite, mais pas une population entière. Si je suis dépeint comme le grand méchant et vous comme les pauvres victimes, la Marine vous fichera une paix royale.

-C'est injuste ! On devrait dire la vérité aux marines ! Ils n'oseraient pas condamner une population entière !

-C'est là que tu te trompes, rétorqua sinistrement Léonal. Je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risques. Si vous vous conduisez comme prévu, d'ici 6 mois je pourrais revenir sous un faux nom et reprendre une vie normale. Alors reste calme, et tout se passera bien, ok ?

-Bi… Bien monsieur.

-Alors c'est réglé. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps, alors. Mes chers amis, fit-il en se tournant vers les pirates, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener vers le port secret où nous pourrons chacun prendre nos bateaux respectifs.

-Mais le nôtre est au port, objecta Nami.

-Pas depuis hier, répondit malicieusement Léonal. Ah, et n'oubliez pas de prendre le registre, il y a dedans les coordonnées de l'île où l'on a trouvé le métal. Allez, on ferait mieux de filer », ajouta-t-il en avisant la foule de marines montant du village vers le manoir.

S'esquivant par la porte de derrière, les neuf pirates et le jeune aristocrate empruntèrent un sentier tortueux longeant la falaise. Durant la descente, Léonal leur expliqua que ce chemin les mènerait à une plage peu connue sur la partie opposée de l'île, où deux bateaux les attendaient.

* * *

Après vingt minutes, les dix fuyards aboutirent sur une petite prairie bordée d'arbres descendant vers la plage. 

« On a réussi ! Soupira Nami.

D'un même geste, Tashigi et Zoro sortirent leurs sabres de quelques centimètres.

-Ben quoi ? S'étonna Luffy.

-On a un comité d'accueil.

Avec un grand cri, des Marines sortirent des bois et se précipitèrent sur le groupe.

-On passe en force ! S'écria Luffy en faisant tournoyer son bras.

Tashigi dégaina Shigure et Hatori et se prépara à recevoir comme il se devait les marines se dirigeant vers elle. Mais à sa grande surprise, ils s'arrêtèrent net à quelques mètres d'elle. Puis ils s'écartèrent, révélant une silhouette à forte carrure, portant un gilet à franges, un bâton de combat et fumant trois cigares en même temps. Tashigi se mordit la lèvre, mais se mit quand même en position de combat.

-Ça faisait un moment, sergent-chef, murmura Smoker en empoignant son arme. Je me faisais du souci pour vous.

-Ce n'était pas utile, Colonel, répondit nerveusement Tashigi. Je me porte très bien.

-J'en ai bien l'impression. Vous n'étiez donc pas leur prisonnière ?

La pointe en granit marin du bâton entra en contact avec la lame de Shigure.

-Non. Je… je me suis jointe à eux. De mon plein gré.

Le bâton de Smoker eut un tressaillement, et les deux marines se jetèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs armes sifflant dans l'air marin et s'arrachant des étincelles à chaque fois qu'elles se heurtaient.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très décidée, Sergent-chef, nota Smoker après quelques échanges de coups. Vous vous en tenez aux techniques basiques.

-Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, mon Colonel. Vous n'avez toujours pas fait appel à votre pouvoir.

-C'est que j'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous a menée à trahir tous vos idéaux, Sergent-chef. Ce qui a fait de vous tout ce que vous avez juré de pourchasser.

Tashigi s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés.

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez fait ça de votre plein gré, à vrai dire.

-C'est… Ce n'est… je…

Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, et n'était plus du tout en garde. Smoker baissa son arme lui aussi.

-Dites moi, Sergent-chef. Rien de grave ne s'est encore passé. Je peux encore vous aider. Vous pouvez encore les quitter, redevenir membre de la Marine.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le quitter !! Bégaya-t-elle, de plus en plus confuse. Il faut que vous compreniez…

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Zoro qui mettait la raclée de leur vie à quelques marines un peu plus loin.

-Je… Je l'aime.

Smoker conserva un visage de marbre.

-Êtes vous sûre que cela vaille le coup de sacrifier votre vie ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous ressentez ?

-Je…

Ce fut soudain comme si la foudre venait de tomber sur elle. Tashigi lâcha ses sabres, porta ses mains à sa tête et s'effondra comme une masse. Smoker s'approcha.

-_**Oni Giri**_ ! (_Demon__ Slash_)

Trois sabres passèrent au travers de son corps une fraction de secondes après qu'il l'ait changé en fumée. Zoro réatterrit à côté du corps inanimé de Tashigi, la chargea sur ses épaules et partit en courant vers le bateau où ses comparses s'affairaient déjà.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfuir ! S'écria Smoker. _WHITE LOCK_ !

Le bras droit de Smoker se transforma en un panache de fumée blanche qui se lança à la poursuite de l'épéiste. Mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, une fine silhouette intercepta Zoro et le jeta de côté, lui évitant de se faire capturer. Smoker se rembrunit.

-Tu es Cagliostro, non ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme se relevant, très occupé à faire partir la poussière de ses vêtements.

-C'est moi-même, enchanté.

-Tu es assez rapide. Je ne t'ai pas du tout vu arriver.

-Oh, moi je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai reçu un petit coup de pouce -enfin plutôt de pied- d'un certain cuistot.

A bord du Going Merry, Sanji s'alluma placidement l'une de ses éternelles cigarettes. Léonal fit craquer ses doigts et se plaça entre Zoro et Smoker

-Zoro ?

-Quoi ? Marmonna l'épéiste en se relevant, Tashigi sur les épaules.

-Je me charge de le retarder. Profitez en pour dégager le plus loin possible avant que les bateaux de la marine ne contournent l'île.

-Tu vas te débrouiller avec lui ?

-T'inquiète. Je réglerai ça… D'un claquement de doigt. File !

-Bonne chance ! » Murmura Zoro en repartant vers le Going Merry.

* * *

Smoker évalua du regard son nouvel adversaire : il ne semblait pas porter d'armes. 

_S'il s'oppose à moi, c'est qu'il doit être très fort… Voire posséder les capacités d'un fruit du démon. Mais dans ce dernier cas, j'ai l'avantage_, se dit-il en considérant le bout de son bâton, qui était en granit marin.

-Flash Move !

Léonal claqua des doigts, et ses membres se couvrirent d'arcs électriques crépitants. Il fléchit brutalement les jambes et disparut du champ de vision de Smoker.

Un instant plus tard, ce dernier dut faire un brusque saut de côté pour éviter un magistral coup de pied -électrifié, cela va sans dire-.

_C'est donc bien un utilisateur de fruit du démon… Il est doué, mais pas assez prudent. Il attaque de front, comme si je n'allais pas riposter. C'est idiot de sa part_, se dit Smoker en esquivant une succession de coups de poings portés à une vitesse folle.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, Léonal se précipita droit sur lui, les bras le long du corps. Smoker tendit brusquement son bras et porta une violente estocade de son bâton, encastrant l'extrémité en granit marin dans le ventre de Léonal, qui s'arrêta net et tomba à genoux.

_Et voilà. Neutralisé._

Smoker crut rêver quand Léonal releva la tête en souriant d'un air sardonique et empoigna à pleines mains le granit marin. D'un geste fluide il passa sous la garde de Smoker en tirant sur le bâton et lui porta un magistral coup de paume dans le torse. Qui fut transpercé comme un rideau de fumée, ce qu'il était devenu.

Voyant le danger, Léonal réactiva les arcs électriques et battit en retraite.

« Tu possèdes le fruit de la fumée ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est gênant.

-Pas autant que toi, répondit Smoker en envoyant son bâton de côté. J'ai pas mal de questions à te poser, et celle concernant ta capacité à ignorer les effets du granit marin ne sera pas des moindres.

-Bats-moi, et je t'expliquerai.

-Ce ne sera pas difficile : tu ne peux rien contre mon corps de fumée. C'est un fait.

-Avec des attaques de corps à corps classique, certes, mais en utilisant un pouvoir…

Léonal tendit son poing parcouru d'éclairs.

-Inutile. La foudre n'a aucun effet sur la fumée.

-On verra bien !

Léonal repartit à l'assaut, sa vitesse décuplée par l'électricité saturant son corps. Quand Smoker envoya les nuages de fumée issus de ses bras le capturer, il sembla clignoter sur place et les esquiva aisément, se rapprochant de plus en plus du colonel des marines.

-Ton pouvoir peut te servir à éviter mes attaques, mais tu restes impuissant ! s'écria celui-ci.

D'une brusque détente des jambes, Léonal se propulsa vers Smoker.

_Il ne peut rien contre moi. Il va me passer au travers, et c'est là que je le piègerai !_ pensa Smoker, serrant les dents sur son cigare.

Mais à l'ultime seconde, juste avant de l'atteindre, Léonal désactiva son pouvoir et joignit vivement ses poings au niveau de sa hanche gauche.

-Tornado Palm ! Hurla le jeune homme.

Un sifflement strident se fit entendre, et il porta à nouveau un coup de paume à Smoker. Sauf que ce coup de paume fut accompagné d'une sorte de mini cyclone qui dispersa littéralement Smoker aux quatre vents.

Les volutes de fumées finirent par se rassembler non loin de là, et l'on vit apparaître un Smoker au visage grimaçant de douleur, haletant péniblement.

-Co… Comment as-tu pu… ? Articula-t-il péniblement. Tu ne peux pas avoir deux pouvoirs en même temps !

-Eh non. Mais j'ai un gant qui les a, lui. Ton petit caillou marin ne t'est d'aucune utilité. Il peut juste réprimer les effets du gant, point barre. Allez… On continue ?

_C'est mauvais_, se dit Smoker._ Je dois me tenir à distance et mettre hors d'état son foutu gant !_

Smoker tendit le bras vers son bâton, qu'un panache de fumée alla cueillir. Puis, pointe en avant, il projeta son bras de fumée vers Léonal qui se contenta de sourire.

Je vois. Il va essayer de désactiver mon gant, puis me capturer avec son autre bras, tandis que son corps reste à distance. Désolé, mais ça ne marchera pas !

Léonal réactiva le pouvoir de la Décharge et fila vers Smoker. A mi parcours, il esquiva le bras portant le bâton, mais Smoker s'entoura de l'autre, formant un nuage impénétrable autour de lui.

Léonal pila, tournoya sur lui-même et fit une révérence outrée. Mais dans sa main se trouvait une poignée de pierres rouges étincelantes qu'il projeta dans le même mouvement vers le nuage.

-Sparks Shot !

Dès qu'elles l'atteignirent, les braises éclatèrent, déchirant le voile de fumée et projetant le colonel en arrière.

_Encore un pouvoir ? Mais c'est une abomination !_

C'est alors que Smoker se rendit compte que le jeune Cagliostro se trouvait juste derrière lui, un tourbillon aérien se formant au creux de sa main.

-Bien. Peut-on considérer que j'ai gagné et que tu me laisses partir tranquille, où bien dois-je en finir ?

Smoker se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial.

Léonal leva brusquement sa main et l'abaissa violemment…

Et se retrouva coincé dans quelque chose de dur et d'étouffant passé autour de sa taille.

-Plutôt remuant, le propriétaire de l'île, nota Hina d'une voix absente. Pour un peu, je croirais qu'il t'a donné du fil à retordre, Smoker.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ? répliqua ce dernier en se relevant difficilement et en ôtant le gant de Léonal -lequel luttait pour prendre sa respiration-. Les pirates au chapeau de paille se son déjà enfuis. Et…

Hina lui jeta un coup d'œil acéré.

-… J'ai acquis la certitude que le sergent-chef Tashigi n'est pas à bord de son plein gré.

-Bonne chose pour toi. J'ai pas mal de questions à poser à celui-là, fit Hina en considérant son prisonnier suffocant. On n'a trouvé aucune trace de ses stocks ou de ses collaborateurs. L'installation et les témoignages des habitants nous suffisent amplement, mais bon… Je serai curieuse de savoir comment il s'y est pris. Autant revenir aux bateaux. Si nous appareillons dès ce soir, nous pouvons encore les rattraper. »

Les deux marines et leur prisonnier rebroussèrent chemin et allèrent à la rencontre du détachement du colonel Hina.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, à bord du Going Merry…_

« Alors, Chopper, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

L'équipage était rassemblé dans la salle commune ou le petit docteur venait de les rejoindre après avoir ausculté Tashigi qui n'avait toujours pas repris conscience.

-Elle a eu un choc. J'ignore de quelle nature, mais ça a totalement chamboulé son esprit. Elle est très, très fatiguée, elle aura besoin de quelques jours de repos pour se remettre.

-Je crois que j'ai une explication, dit Jango qui arborait une belle cicatrice à la tempe. Je me battais pas loin d'elle vers la fin, et elle combattait son ancien patron, si j'ai bien compris. Je crois avoir entendu qu'il la sermonnait, qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle avait changé de bord, des trucs comme ça.

-Ça a dù créer un conflit avec la suggestion dont elle est victime, nota Robin de sa voix calme. Elle était très attachée à son honneur, à la marine, etc.… Se retrouver devant son mentor lui montrant qu'elle a quelque part trahi tous ses idéaux a dù être très dur à supporter.

-Bref, que cela vous rappelle à tous que cette situation ne peut pas s'éterniser, dit Nami. Tashigi est très sympathique, je l'apprécie vraiment, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'à la base, elle est ici contre son gré. Donc on doit se dépêcher de la libérer de cet ordre hypnotique.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, appuya Zoro. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

_Ça ne peut pas durer plus longtemps._

* * *

_Retournons pour conclure sur l'île de Ruby…_

« Tyran !

-Despote !

-Criminel !

Les marines ramenant Léonal de Cagliostro à leurs bateaux pour l'emprisonner avaient beaucoup de mal à contenir les ardeurs de la foule amassée sur le chemin du port. Des insultes fusaient de toutes part en direction de l'ancien chef de Ruby. Marchant à côté du prisonnier -et le tenant fermement coincé dans un de ses bras-, le colonel Hina observait les poings tendus vers le jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Eh bien. Il semblerait qu'ils soient enchantés de te voir partir, Cagliostro. Tu as trop longtemps abusé de cette population, je pense, nota la femme fatale.

-Ben que voulez vous, j'ai eu une enfance très difficile, ironisa Léonal.

A ce moment, une pierre partit de la foule et vint le heurter durement à la tempe. Comme déchaînés par ce geste, une flopée de cailloux et d'objets artisanaux se mirent à pleuvoir.

-Arrêtez cela ! S'écria Hina. Il appartient à la Justice, désormais ! Soldats, calmez la foule ! »

Alors que ses hommes tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir une émeute en puissance, Hina se sentit soudain toute faible. Son bras se détacha de Cagliostro et reprit une forme normale. Elle leva difficilement les yeux et vit Léonal tenir la pierre encore tachée de sang : un petit morceau de granit marin. Puis il le colla contre la tête de la marine qui s'effondra tout à fait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu dans la foule hurlante.

* * *

« Vraiment, Marian, je tiens à dire que je me voyais déjà perdu. Merci beaucoup. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur la petite plage d'où étaient partis les pirates au chapeau de paille, Léonal et la jeune servante étaient en train de préparer le petit bateau du jeune Cagliostro.

-Quand on a appris que vous vous étiez fait prendre, les villageois et moi nous sommes dit qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose. On n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, alors…

-C'était parfait, Marian. Même moi je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux.

Se passant la main sur le front, Léonal repoussa une de ses mèches, révélant la coupure provoquée par la pierre. La jeune femme porta ses mains à sa bouche.

-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est moi qui ai lancé cette pierre, je suis vraiment navrée, je vous supplie de me pardonner de vous avoir blessée, je…

Léonal saisit doucement la main de Marian et y posa furtivement ses lèvres.

-C'est un honneur et un plaisir que d'être blessé par toi. »

Puis il la fit s'asseoir dans le bateau, remonta l'ancre et mit les voiles vers l'île la plus proche.


	9. Le Futur Incertain

**Le Futur Incertain**

Tashigi ouvrit péniblement les yeux. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était plongé dans la pénombre, mais le bruit du vent et la sensation de roulis lui apprirent qu'elle était de retour sur le Vogue Merry. Elle essaya de se relever -sans trop de succès, d'ailleurs- quand une poigne de fer la recolla sans trop de ménagement dans son oreiller. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut la silhouette aux cheveux courts hérissés et avec trois sabres posés à côté de sa chaise assise à son chevet.****

"Zo... Zoro? 

-Chopper a dit qu'il était trop tôt pour toi pour te lever. Alors je suis là pour m'assurer que tu n'empires pas ton état. Rendors toi.

-Je... Je suis restée endormie longtemps?

-On a repris la mer dans la matinée. Là, c'est la nuit. Dors."

Après quelques minutes de silence...

"Zoro?

-Quoi?

-Tu es resté longtemps à mon chevet?

-Depuis que tu t'es évanouie.

La voix de l'escrimeur était calme, et son visage disparaissait dans les ténèbres de la chambre.

-Euh... Merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Pas de quoi.

-Comment avez vous fait pour échapper au Colonel Smoker?

-Le gars qui nous a acceuilli hier, Cagliostro, s'est proposé de le retarder. Je sais pas qui en est ressorti gagnant, mais il l'a tenu en respect suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on se barre.

-Ah...

Un autre silence. Zoro, adossé contre le mur, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'atmosphère de la chambre détestable. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeuil à Tashigi dont le visage était éclairé par un petit rai de lumière lunaire, et sentit que quelque chose d'important la tracassait.

-Ce Smoker t'a dit des trucs qui t'ont blessé?

-Eh bien... En fait...

-T'es pas obligé de me les raconter. Je demande ça car tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

_C'est bizarre. Pour un peu, j'aurais l'impression qu'il essaye de me soutenir_! pensa Tashigi, vaguement étonnée par le ton calme, limite monocorde de l'épéiste contrastant avec la nature de ses propos.

-En fait, reprit Tashigi à voix haute, Il... Il m'a posé des questions sur les raisons de mon départ, et... Et ce que je comptais faire ensuite.

-Et alors?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à lui répondre. Il avait raison de me dire que je suis en train de fiche en l'air ma vie, mais... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, je n'y ai jamais réfléchi... Souffla-t-elle, la voix brisée.

-Pourquoi ne pas y réfléchir maintenant, alors?

Tashigi jeta un regard surpris à Zoro qui s'était penché en avant, posant son coude sur ses genoux et appuyant sa tête sur son poing.

-On n'a pas vraiment grand'chose à faire, poursuivit le chasseur de pirates, et tu n'arrives pas à dormir, alors... Tant qu'à faire, essaye d'y penser! Je te promets de ne pas t'interrompre.

_Zoro... Merci_. Tashigi tourna son visage vers le hublot partiellement recouvert par un rideau, laissant quelques rayons de lune arriver jusqu'à l'oreiller.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, en fait...

-Commence par là où tu es, d'abord, marmonna Zoro. A savoir ce navire. Si tu pouvais choisir, où irais-tu à la fin de cette aventure?

-Je... Je pense que j'aimerais rester quelques années sur ce navire, afin de mieux connaître tout le monde et être avec des gens qui m'apprécient. Au bout d'un certain temps, on se marierait (_Zoro fit une discrète moue exaspérée_), probablement après que tu sois devenu le plus grand escrimeur de ce monde... A ce moment, je finirais par te demander de quitter le navire pour qu'on se trouve un petit chez nous. Tu fonderais un dojo, et moi je poursuivrai ma quête des sabres. On aurait des enfants, bien sûr (_Zoro se crispa légèrement mais ne dit pas un mot_), le plus possible! Je suis sûre que les garçons seraient comme toi, avec un caractère pas croyable et la capacité de dormir n'importe où et n'importe quand. Quant aux filles... Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce petit monde apprendrait à faire de l'escrime avec leur papa, et de temps en temps leurs oncles et tantes de l'équipage viendraient les voir... Et puis un jour, une fois qu'ils seront devenus grand et qu'ils auront quitté la maison, on pourra rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de notre vieillesse...

Tashigi se tut et poussa un petit soupir.

-Oui. C'est l'avenir que j'aimerais avoir.

Elle se tourna vers Zoro, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre.

-Merci de m'avoir écoutée... Merci beaucoup. Je t'ai beaucoup inclus dans mon futur, hein? Ajouta-t-elle en riant à moitié. Mais tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant...

-On peut dire ça comme ça, murmura Zoro.

-Je crois que je vais dormir maintenant..."

Zoro resta silencieux une vingtaine de minutes, regardant la respiration de Tashigi s'apaiser et ses traits se relâcher au fur et à mesure que le sommeil étendait son emprise. Il l'avait écouté imaginer son avenir sans penser, un peu comme un petit garçon à qui on raconte une belle histoire, même si certains passages l'avaient quelque peu gêné.

_Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un effet de l'hypnose_, lui chantonnait une petite voix agaçante dans un coin de son crâne.

Il voulut se lever, estimant que sa présence n'était plus nécessaire. C'est alors qu'il sentit une petite traction s'exercer sur son gilet: une fine main sortie de sous les couvertures l'avait aggripé, et refusait de la lâcher. En soupirant, Zoro se rassit, et continua sa veille.

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir été auscultée par Chopper, Tashigi fut autorisée à sortir de sa chambre et à aller se joindre au reste de l'équipage, qui était visiblement soulagé de la revoir sur pieds.

Durant le repas, Nami apprit à ses coéquipiers qu'elle avait fini d'étudier le dossier concocté par Cagliostro, et que leur prochaine destination serait une île très peu connue, nommée Aegis. D'après les informations de Léonal, cette île n'était pas habitée, abstente de la plupart des cartes officielles et n'abritait peu ou pas de faune. Le métal possédant les pouvoirs du fruit de la suggestion s'y trouvait depuis des lustres, caché quelques part dans les grottes situées au centre de l'île.

"Il nous faudra au moins une semaine de voyage pour y arriver, annonça Nami, alors je propose que l'on fasse escale sur la prochaine île afin de se ravitailler en eau et en nourriture.

-Déjà? Mais on a fait les courses sur l'île de Setsuna?

-Ben oui Luffy, mais avec tout ce que tu avales... Fit Usopp en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la pile d'assiettes vides devant son capitaine.

-Heureusement que ma Nami-Swan♥ pense à tout!! Roucoula Sanji en portant ses mains à ses joues.

-C'est quoi le nom de la prochaine île? Demanda Zoro.

-Il me semble que c'est Bongo, répondit Nami.

-Ok, s'écria Luffy. On s'arrêtera sur l'île Bongo avant d'aller chercher le métal pour déshypnotiser..."

**CLAC BANG PAF**!

Dans un ensemble parfait, Zoro colla sa main sur la bouche de Luffy, Sanji lui assêna son pied sur le crâne et Nami lui décocha une mandale retentissante. Les pirates émirent un rire débile et un peu gêné devant la tête de Tashigi qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait et se dépêchèrent de changer de sujet.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, le Going Merry faisait son entrée dans le port de Tam-tam, la ville principale de l'île Bongo célèbre pour son industrie de... Percussions, comme c'est surprenant (NdA: **oui, je sais, le nom et la description de l'île sont nazes. Mais on peut pas avoir de l'inspiration pour tout, hein**!). Au grand désarroi du notre escrimeur favori, il fut désigné avec Jango et Tashigi pour aller vérifier que la Marine n'était pas en train de leur tendre en piège en se cachant parmis la population.

Les deux pirates et leur équipière temporaire, après une journée entière d'enquête discrète au sein de la population (_les talents de Jango furent très utiles pour délier certaines langues, et faire oublier leur passage à certains membres de l'administration de l'île_) qui leur apprit que la Marine n'était pas passée dans le coin depuis déjà près de six mois, décidèrent d'aller faire une pause bien méritée à la taverne du centre ville. Alors que Zoro et Jango se commandaient chacun un demi tonneau de bière, et que Tashigi s'en tenait comme d'habitude à son verre de lait, une voix forte se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

"JANGO L'HYPNOTISEUR!!! On sait que tu es là! Sors sans faire d'histoire, et on te livrera aux marines en à peu près bon état!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Marmonna Zoro sans même se retourner.

-Des chasseurs de primes, on dirait, dit Tashigi en ajustant ses lunettes. Ils sont deux.

-Je m'en occupe, je reviens dans une minute, assura Jango en se levant et en faisant tournoyer négligemment ses deux disques de métal.

-Ok, fit Zoro. Tashigi, tu peux me passer la chope qui est là?

-Tiens. Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Jango? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'escrimeur boire très calmement le breuvage amer alors que dehors retentissaient des bruits de bagarre enragée.

-C'est un bon pirate, il n'a pas besoin que je le babysitte. Et ça, ça me change de l'autre cuistot de mes fesses ou de Luffy.

Comme pour souligner ce qu'il venait de dire, l'un des deux hommes du dehors fut catapulté dans la pièce et alla s'écraser sur une table, juste à côté de Zoro. Celui ci lui jeta un coup d'oeil distrait, et manqua s'étouffer.

-Jo... Johny?

-A-Aniki! C'est toi?

-Mais alors ça veut dire que l'autre dehors c'est...

Zoro se précipita à l'extérieur et vit Jango esquiver de justesse le sabre de l'autre Chasser de primes, à savoir...

-Yosaku?

-ANIKI!!! Quelle surprise! Je finis celui là et je viens te...

**BANG **

Profitant de la déconcentration de son opposant, Jango venait de lui coller un magistral crochet du droit. Yosaku alla mordre la poussière un peu plus loin. Il se redressa, s'assit en tailleurs en croisant les bras et dit d'une voix boudeuse: 

-J'étais à un cheveu de le battre...

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois que tu te prends une raclée, Yosaku, ça devient lassant! marmonna Zoro en s'approchant de lui.

-Eh, Zoro, tu les connais? Demanda Jango en époussetant sa houppelande.

-Hum. C'était mes équipiers, dans le temps, mais nos chemins se sont séparés depuis que je suis devenu pirate.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux être fier d'eux, ils me collent aux basques depuis que j'ai déserté de la Marine. Des vrais pots de colle!

-Johny, Yosaku! Jango voyage avec moi pour le moment, donc je vous demande de le laisser en paix. J'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous écarter de force de notre chemin.

-Ok, Aniki, maugréa Johny, l'air d'un gosse à qui on aurait refusé un cadeau promis de longue date.

-Dis moi, Aniki, fit Yosaku, tu fais toujours partie de l'équipage de Luffy-aniki?

-Ouaip. Et c'est pas de tout repos.

-Et LUI, là, il s'est aussi engagé?

-Oh non, il n'est avec moi que le temps de rêgler un petit malentendu.

-Zoro? Tout va bien? Demanda tout à coup une voix féminine.

Tashigi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la taverne, visiblement fatiguée d'attendre seule.

-C'est... C'est qui celle là? murmura Johny à l'oreille de Zoro qui, inexplicablement, semblait très mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

-Tout est rêglé, Tashigi, intervint Jango. Ces deux gugusses voulaient toucher la prime sur ma tête, mais ils ont compris à qui ils avaient affaire.

-QUOI? Ils vous ont attaqué!! Comment osez vous vous en prendre à Zoro! Fulmina la jeune femme en brandissant ses sabres et en tombant à bras raccourcis sur Yosaku qui se défendit tant bien que mal, mais qui termina assez vite dans le décor.

-Doucement, Tashigi, ce sont des amis! s'écria l'épéiste aux cheveux verts en s'interposant précipitemment. Ils sont chasseurs de primes, comme moi avant, mais ils ne m'ont pas attaqué du tout!

-Ah, je préfère ça. Désolée de m'être emportée, fit-elle en s'inclinant briévement devant un Yosaku éberlué.

-Euh... On peut savoir qui vous êtes? marmonna maladroitement Johny.

-Oh bien sûr! Je suis la fiançée de Zoro♥.

Dans un ensemble parfait, Johny, Yosaku et Zoro ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, et les deux chasseurs de primes se tournèrent vers le pirate qui balbutia quelques phrases sans queue ni tête en rougissant furieusement.

-Et vous êtes des amis de Zoro, c'est bien cela?

-Euh... Oui, tout à fait, dit Johny le premier moment de surprise passé. Je suis Johny, et voici Yosaku.

-Eh ben, Aniki, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu te fiancerais... Murmura ce dernier en reluquant Zoro sous le nez.

-Félicitations, au fait, ajouta Jango avec un sourire en tranche de courge.

-On peut vous appeler Onee-chan? Fit Johny à l'adresse de Tashigi qui souriait elle aussi.

-Allez, Aniki! Il faut qu'on aille fêter l'enterrement de ta vie de garçon! S'exclama Yosaku en attrapant Zoro par le cou et en l'entraînant vers la taverne. Tu viens, Johny? Et toi aussi, Jango!

-J'arrive, dit Johny. Le temps d'envoyer un message à tous nos amis chasseurs de primes, ça va les scotcher d'apprendre que le grand chasseur de pirate a baissé sa garde face à une femme!

-Et une très belle femme, qui plus est, renchérit Johny en asseyant Zoro de force sur une chaise dans la taverne. Aniki, sale veinard!! Elle est exactement ton type, si je me souviens bien, non?

-Mais lâche moi à la fin!! grogna Zoro en essayant de se libérer sans trop de conviction.

-Voyons, Zoro... Arrête un peu de râler et amuse-toi! Lui dit Tashigi.

-Toi, je te retiens, marmonna l'épéiste aux cheveux verts. T'étais pas obligé de réagir comme ça quand tu es sortie de la taverne! Maintenant, tout le monde va croire que...

-Je sais ♥ ... Murmura Tashigi avec un petit sourire mutin en l'embrassant sur la joue. C'était fait pour. Allez, bois ta bière et ne fais pas l'enfant, va."

Ce fut trop pour Zoro, qui préféra se jeter à corps perdu dans la boisson alcoolisée plutôt que d'essayer de digérer le fait qu'une toute nouvelle légende allait courir à son sujet...


End file.
